


Cross/Ink 30 Day NSFW Challenge

by highlandcoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Body Paint, Clothed Sex, Crink - Freeform, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Gentle Sex, I probably won't update this correctly, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?, i will try, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: Read the title lol. I don't think I'll manage to do this by day, but I might pre write on days when I'm feeling extra creative.Well, no one finishes these, but I'm determined to.Also there's almost no Crink fics around, what's up with that? This is my favourite ship, hope you fellow shippers or new enjoy it.
Relationships: Crink, Cross/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 132





	1. Cuddling (Naked)

Ink groaned softly as he collapsed into bed, yawning as he snuggled under the duvet. Enjoying the soft fabric on his, slightly still damp bones. He had just come out of the bath, and couldn't be bothered to get dressed again. There wasn't much of a point, besides, it was much better like this. So warm, nice and peaceful. 

Then the door slowly creaked open, as an also naked Cross crept into their bedroom. Seeming to believe that Ink was asleep. Ink felt him carefully slipping under the duvet with him, and smiled. Slowly turning around, and meeting Cross's red eyes. "Hey. Did I wake you?" He asked in barely a whisper, immediately holding Ink close to his ribs. Nuzzling his skull apologetically. That's all Cross did at this time of night; apologise. He seemed to believe that Ink was still mad at him for the X-Event. But honestly, Ink understood why he did it. He understood that that wasn't truly Cross, and his intentions were to have a home again. He had found a home with Ink, and always wanted to remind him, that he'd never go back to Nightmare. That he was done with being the bad guy. At first, Ink was sceptical of him. But the first time they had shared a room, Cross had broken down in his arms. Ink knew it wasn't for show, after all he knew what fake emotions felt like.

"Nah, I was waiting for you." He whispered back, gently tracing his finger up and down his sternum. They always had to be quiet, as Blue and Dream really valued their sleep. And would almost definitely chuck Cross out if he woke them up, at ungodly hours. But they didn't mind. It just added to the love they felt for each other.  
Ink felt his mind start to drift to sleep land, whilst Cross just hummed tiredly in response. Squeezing the other skeleton slightly closer to him, and kissing his cranium. And that reassurance of keeping Cross content, finally sent Ink off to sleep. Cross continuing their cuddling session, into his own slumber.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I posted early haha

Cross felt himself get a little bit restless, it was another bath night. But this time, he just wasn't tired. And he caught his mind wandering. He couldn't deal with that, he couldn't deal with not having control over himself. So he quickly grabbed his lover's hand, in an attempt to ground himself, making the tattooed skeleton beside him jump slightly.   
"Cross, you okay?" He asked, looking over at him with slight concern in his mismatched eyes. Gently stroking his scarred knuckle, trying to calm the younger down. 

"Y-Yeah." He responded with a lie. He really didn't want to explain this to Ink again, as the first time it seemed that he just wasn't listening. Once again proving that Ink has the memory and attention span of a goldfish.   
"I know when you're lying." Ink teased, sitting up to look at Cross more seriously. "You're wriggling about, and that isn't you." Cross couldn't stand the worried look on his partners face, and looked away from it.  
"That's the problem." He tried to explain, feeling embarrassed, slightly. "I feel like I'm not in control and-"  
"That scares you." Ink finished for him, nodding slowly. "Listen, to me. Chara's happy again, he's not coming back. And he's never going to be in you again. Only I get to do that." Ink sneaked in a joke, seeing Cross smile half heartedly. And Ink sighed gently. "It's normal to be scared. I know you weren't trained to be, but you can be with me. I won't judge you." He reassured him, leaning over Cross, and pecking his frontal bone with a smile. "You can be yourself here."

Cross let those words sink in, and felt himself start to not care. A lazy smile formed on his face, as he held onto the atlas of Ink's convical vertebrae. Ink grinning at his quick reassurance, and diving down to clash their teeth together. His fingers moving to Cross's clavicle as they introduced their tongues. It was relaxing, and it was grounding for Cross. There was no rush to pull away, and despite their occasional grinds of coxals, their magic wasn't gathering. And neither of them wanted it to. It just felt so perfect. 

Cross groaned, as a trail of saliva connected them as they pulled apart. Feeling a lot more tired than before. "I love you." He told Ink in a short breath. And Ink just nodded, laying beside him. "Me too." He responded quietly, before completely relaxing with his lover.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank chu for all the kudos! Ah I'm so happy, and want to say thank you with a third(!) chapter! I love you guys with all the homo ;3♥

"Cross, c'mon! Tell me what you've planned." Ink giggled as he was practically dragged by the wrist, through the doodleverse. It was Ink's birthday, and the party Fresh had hosted, was still happening. But Cross had told him, that his present couldn't wait any longer. So back they went to their home. Ink was pretty excited. Trying to guess what it could be. If it won't last long, perhaps it's something edible? Like ice cream cake?! Or, Cross could've got Error under his control, and is making him do something stupid. That would be so freaking funny. 

But no, Cross kept silent, hiding behind his shirt and hood. Obviously nervous about this, and that stumped Ink. Confusion filling his brain further, as Cross opened their bedroom door. But Ink immediately knew what his present was, when he saw scented candles lit on their bedside table. With rose petals scattered across their bed. Ink was speechless, and just looked at Cross. Who looked so damn nervous. 

"I- You always said you wanted your first time to be special, so I... want to make sure it is." He muffled behind his hood. Preparing for Ink to be weirded out, or creeped out. But it didn't happen. Ink looked at him with a small smile. "It's perfect, Cross." He responded, slowly pushing his hood back and pressing his teeth against the other's. Cross felt himself melt, and hugged his lover's hip bone. So happy that Ink loved it this much.

When they pulled away, Cross felt confident enough to gently guide Ink to the bed. Laying him down, as if he were delicate. And Ink smiled at him again, loving how determined Cross was to make this special. He could see it in his eyes, as his body loomed over his own. Moving in for another kiss, and using his tongue this time. Slowly licking along his teeth, before exploring his mouth when Ink opened his mouth. Ink grabbed onto the fur on Cross's coat, moved his hands to his front to unzip it. Slowly pushing it off of him, as they pulled away. He took that opportunity to take his black tee off too. Staring up and down at his scarred bones. Moving his hands to touch them, tracing his digits over ribs with red marks on them. Where Frisk and Chara had attacked him. He looked up to check on Cross, and he just looked puzzled. Ink laughed, when he realised that Cross had no idea how to undress his complicated outfit. 

"You're so cute when you're confused." He commented, as he pulled his own top off, before peeling the black under armour off his arms. Cross gazing down at his tattooed body in awe. Sure, they had seen each other, and even kissed naked. But Cross always seemed to have just as much entertainment everytime, looking at all the swirls and twirls of ink on his bones.   
He moved his kissing and licking to his clavicle, Ink moving his skull to the side slightly, as he felt the familiar teeth on his vertebrae. Letting out a small sigh, as the lavender tongue trailed down his sternum and ribs. Cross felt a little nervous, as he nibbled down on his last few ribs. Praying that he wasn't hurting Ink, but felt a reassuring hand on his cranium, accompanied with a whimper of pleasure. Cross nodded internally, and slowly pulled his overalls down. Seeing more black fabric below his patellas. But he decided to keep them on him, since he thought they were cute. 

Ink then felt Cross move away from him, and looked up to see him off the bed, and undoing his belt. Ink couldn't hold back a giggle, as Cross struggled. A glare was shot his way, which made him laugh more. Especially when Cross finally succeeded, and flung his shorts to the other side of the room. 

Their bodies reconnected, as Cross got back on top of him. Feeling his magic start to gather, as Ink licked on his spine, this time. Ink could see that, as his had started a while ago. An ecto-vagina forming as he cheekily smirked at Cross staring at him. "What, see something you like?" He teased the blushing skeleton, who just nodded as a shaft formed at his own pelvis. Ink was a little surprised by how big Cross, but supposed it was only appropriate from the way he behaved.   
Then Ink felt himself become a bit nervous, but more in anticipation. He knew it would sting a little at first, but knew that Cross would probably start crying if he hurt him, even accidentally. And, he knew that Cross was probably more anxious than he was, so tried to let his soul rest at ease, as Cross stared down at Ink's opening. His face just as bright purple, as the first time he saw it. Ink just smiled, and kissed his jaw. "You're not gonna hurt me." He promised into his hearing canal, rubbing his shoulder blades in reassurance. 

Cross nodded, as he took a hold of his cock. Shivering slightly, as he positioned it in front of Ink's sex organ. His red eyes looking up, with worry in them, as he wanted to hear his conformation. And Ink nodded at him, spreading his fibias and crossing them over Cross's spine and coxal bone. Waiting for him to start with kind eyes. Cross held his breath, and carefully pushed himself inside. Tensing his shoulders, as he heard Ink gasp and hiss a little.  
"You said it wouldn't hurt..!" Cross panicked a little bit, caressing his skull gently.   
"I'm fine, it's just weird." Ink quickly said, trying to stop his boyfriend from freaking out. Not wanting him to back out, when they were already doing it.   
"Are you sure?" He questioned, and Ink nodded honestly. Cross slowly nodded back, as Ink used his legs to encourage him to go deeper. He did as he was told, and slid to his limit, groaning at the heat around his member. It felt so intense, and he just wanted to felt Ink even more.  
Ink was groaning through his teeth, as he held onto his shoulders tight. Letting out moans, as he felt Cross rock his hips experimentally. Immediately wanting more, not caring if that caused him pain. "Please, start moving." He whispered. Cross quickly, thrust his hips forward, showing his lack of experience. And it hurt so bad, Ink crying out.   
"Fuck!" He whimpered, gritting his teeth as he felt eyes of concern on him. Cross didn't continue his thrusting, apologetically kissing up down his vertebrae discs. He was about to put his pleasure aside, and pull out, but Ink stopped him. "It'll feel good soon, we just need to patient. Kay?" He panted, holding him in a hug-like grasp as he waited for the stinging to stop. 

"Okay, you can start going again." He advised after a few minutes, and Cross wasted no time. Thrusting his hips forward and back in a gentle but steady rhythm. Seeming to have better control this time, and Ink absolutely loved it.   
"Oh, Cross... you're so good." He moaned in pleasure, kissing along his clavicle and Cross groaned and grunted every now and then. Loving the praise he was getting from his lover, that was what he wanted to hear. Both of them were in bliss, as they wanted nothing more than this. It was loving and gentle, and there was simply no need for anything more than that.   
Ink could feel a knot in his artificial organ, that grew everytime Cross moaned. Or whenever Ink caught a glimpse of his pleasure driven expression. His eye sockets shut lightly, with the lilac blush never leaving him since they started. Then he moved his arms and hips to a different, position to get comfortable. And he found it, he found Ink's g-spot.

"Jesus, Cross!" He shrieked, as he arched his back up high and came with no warning. Panting and moaning gently, as Cross followed his instincts as he continued to drive into that place. Grunting and moaning, as he saw Ink's tongue lol out of his mouth in pleasure. And that pushed him over the edge. Cross quickly pulled out, and his purple cum splashed over Ink's pelvis as they moaned together. Cross lay down next to him, as he rested his hand on his ribs. Feeling tired after that. But he still felt amazing, and so much more relaxed. He kissed Ink for a second, after getting energy back. And Ink clung to him with a tired smile. "That's probably the best birthday present ever." He told his boyfriend, so glad that this had happened. And was even happier that this was their first time together. 

"Better than Blue's ice cream cake?" Cross mused, turning to look at him with a stupid looking smirk.   
Ink laughed, nodding at his partner. "Yes, definitely better." He said with an exhausted, but happy sigh. Best birthday ever.   
"


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you lucky lol?

"No, Cross. Can't you see I'm busy?" Ink scolded the younger, as he was helping create a new au. It was still in beta, and he was determined to keep the creator motivated. So the characters didn't have the same fate he did.   
"You won't hear from me for the rest of the day." He tried to intice his boyfriend. "It can be quick."  
Ever since their first few times, Cross was desperate for sex. Especially when they were alone. But Ink was a guardian, and that wasn't a part time job, it needed all his attention. So no, Cross's needs were currently not high on his agenda. "No, Cross. You can beg all you want, I don't care. Now go entertain yourself elsewhere." He told him firmly, not looking away from his sketchbook. 

Cross huffed, as he left the room with his arms crossed. Ink was so stubborn, all of the time. And it was annoying, most of the time. Especially when Cross was horny like this. He collapsed on the bed, and took his jacket off from being too hot. Then he got an idea, and smirked. "Oh, I'll keep myself entertained." He told himself under his breath, reaching down and undoing his belt. He threw it down on the floor, along with his shorts and boxers. He already had a swollen looking member formed, in desperate need of attention. He gripped himself at the base of his shaft, and started to squeeze lightly and slide his hand up and down steadily. Shutting his eyes, and groaning in pleasure as he lifted his hips up. Starting to quicken the pace, as his needs required more and more. He used his free hand to cover his mouth, moaning into it as he felt himself get close to releasing.   
Images of Ink started to cloud his mind, as he really sped up the jerking of his wrist. Thinking of his lover's expression pre orgasm, made him release into his hand. Panting slightly as he slowly pumped himself through his own orgasm.  
Relaxing his head against the pillow, as he stopped and pulled his hand away. Not bothering to clean his hand up yet. He just couldn't stop thinking about Ink. And how, the whole time, he was imagining Ink's hands were pleasuring him. Not his own.


	5. Blowjob

"So movie night tonight?" Dream asked the rest of the Star Sanses, who were all sat round the dinner table.  
"Yes! I'll make popcorn!" Blue announced excitedly, as he just finished the mashed potato in his mouth. Ink nodded along, and the only one who wasn't as excited was Cross. Who was gripping his fork, as he tried to continue eating dinner as normal. But the hand palming his shorts was making that very difficult. He shut his eyes tightly, desperately wanting to thrust and buck into Ink's hand, but that would make what they were doing obvious. They were doing it under the table for a reason. 

"Cross, are you okay?" Dream questioned the taller skeleton, who snapped his eyes open and quickly nodded. His collar luckily hiding his blush, but he really couldn't handle this anymore. The smirk Ink had on his face, wasn't helping either. He stood up abruptly, and quickly rushed through to the bathroom to get some kind of relief. The younger two looked so confused at his sudden exit.  
"Was it my cooking?" Dream asked himself worriedly. And Ink nodded in agreement. "I'll go check on him." He said, also getting up and heading to the bathroom. Cross hadn't locked the door, as he was far too desperate to remember. Ink smirked, when he opened the door and saw Cross jerking himself off.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He teased with a giggle, as he shut and locked the door behind him. Striding over to his lover, and swatting his hand away from his member. Cross groaning in frustration as Ink kissed him sweetly. His fingers holding onto his pelvis, and tracing the bone. Ink then pulled away, and got down on his knees. "Remember to be quiet." He warned, before opening his mouth and licking at the purple tip. Cross shivered, groaning in anticipation. Bringing his fingers up to his teeth, and nibbling on them as Ink slipped his tip into his wet mouth. 

Then he almost yelled, cursing into his hand as Ink immediately deep throated him. Cross almost cumming right then and there, as the skeleton bobbed his head at an inhumane pace. "Ink... fuck..!" He hissed, bucking hips into the others mouth. Ink swirled his tongue whilst bobbing, and cradled his partner's balls. All it took was squeezing them, for Cross to release his load into Ink's mouth. Moaning a little too loudly for their liking, as his free hand gripped onto Ink's head. Panting loudly, as the artist practically milked him through his orgasm. He pulled away, after swallowing all his cum. Dribbles of the thick, purple liquid coming from his mouth. He stood back up, and kissed Cross slowly. Letting him taste himself, as they hugged each other. 

"Fuck..." Cross panted once they pulled away, resting his skull on Ink's shoulder. Nuzzling into the soft material of his scarf, as he tried to get his breath back and recover.  
"You already said that." Ink responded, with a cheeky smile, kissing his cranium gently. "You think you can sit through movie night?" He asked, since Cross still didn't like appearing lazy to anyone but Ink. But the younger skeleton nodded, to Ink's surprise and delight.  
"Sounds good." Cross said gruffly, holding his lover's waist tightly.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but some will be shorter than others

"Ah, yes." Ink breathed, as Cross gently bit down on his vertebrae. Pulling his scarf out of the way, amd resting it on the counter. Ink brought the taller back in for a kiss, as Cross pressed him back against the counter, humping his hips against his. Their clothed members grinding against each other, making them both heartily moan. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, as they got hornier and needier. But Dream and Blue wouldn't be gone for long, so they just kept their clothes on to avoid being caught with their trousers down. Literally. 

Ink grabbed onto his fluffy hood, as Cross built up a quick rhythm against his loose overalls. "I want you so bad." He whined, as they pulled away for air. Cross moving back in to nibble on his neck again, getting more moans from Ink. Who was feeling up and down his covered humeruses, leaning his head back to give the other's teeth more room, to lick and bite.  
"Oh Crossy, you're so good~" He cooed, moaning as he felt the other grab his pelvis in return. Slamming their bulges together, both of them moaning and cursing in reaction. It felt so, so good. Almost too good to be true. But it was short lived, as Ink quickly pushed him away. Having seen their teammates walking back to base. "We'll finish this tonight, without your clothes on." He teased, throwing his scarf back on. Making sure to cover the rainbow marks on his spine.  
"I don't know if I can wait that long..." Cross groaned, slumping his shoulders. But straightened his posture like a scared cat, when Blue and Dream re entered. 

"What did you too get up to whilst we were gone?" Dream asked, putting the hot bags of tacos on the table. Which Cross was very quick to investigate. Blue mockingly trying to fight him, to get Cross away from his dinner. 

"Oh, y'know... nothing." Ink replied, laughing nervously, and looking very sheepish. For a guy without real emotions, you'd think he'd know how to lie better.


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is short. I'm exhausted and kinda forced myself to write this so I wouldn't miss a day. Hope you enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> Also, drinking game. Take a shot every time jacket is mentioned haha  
> Pls don't, I don't want anyone drunk on my behalf lol

"Are you seriously not gonna take that off?" Ink asked Cross, giving a him a deadpanned look. As the younger was about the go down on him, but still had that stupid jacket on. Ink wouldn't have minded if he hadn't undressed at all, but he had. He was only wearing his boxers, with that sleeveless jacket showing his bare bones. 

"No, you find it hot." Cross told him with a smirk, starting to nibble on his inner fibia as he got close to his entrance. Teasing him for dissing the beloved garment.  
"Um, I don't find it hot when you completely undress yourself. And then, put the jacket back on, just to look 'sexy'." He argued back sarcastically, allowing the other to lift his left leg up for better access. Waiting for Cross' tongue to greet his folds, but it never happened. 

"Hey, it's cold." Cross argued with a pout, that Ink could see between his legs. He sighed loudly at what a child his boyfriend was being, just wanting him to get on with it.  
"We're skeletons you idiot, we don't feel the cold." He snapped, the two of them glaring as their eyes met. "Just take it off." He groaned, getting annoyed with this argument. But Cross shook his head, obviously not going to back down from this.  
"I won't eat you out if you take it off me." He replied with a smirk, knowing from the annoyed look on Ink's face; that he had won. So he dove down to claim his prize, Ink letting out a shriek into his hand. Quickly managing to slap his hand to cover his mouth, since their housemates were literally next door. But Cross' tongue ravaging him was making it near impossible to keep quiet  
Damn him. He could feel a smirk present against his pussy, as that rough tongue dragged its way along his inner walls. And Ink hated himself for reaching down to play with the fur, on that stupid jacket. Cross' ego seemed to boost, at that. And he thrust his tongue as deep as he could, brushing against his g-spot. That being enough to send Ink over the edge, and into absolute bliss. 

"Holy fuck..." He breathed, resting his ulna and radius over his cranium. Finally managing to catch his breath, and calm down. That was some orgasm, and it had make him seriously tired. But then he saw Cross' shit eating grin rising from his vanished ecto organ, and now hovering above his face.  
"So the jacket's a win?"

"Shut up, you jackass."


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day, but hopefully I'm back on track now.  
> This is a bit longer thank you for waiting

Ink tapped his phalanges against his femur quickly, as he pressed the call button his tablet, adjusting the dressing gown he was wearing, as he waited for Cross to pick up. They were rarely apart from each other, but Cross was away to check if anomalies were X Gaster coming back. His mission had been successful, and had found out it was Nightmare and his stupid psychopaths creating the chaos. That's what everyone else thought, but Cross was just paranoid. And even though his mission was over, Nightmare had tempered with the timeline so much that Cross was temporarily stuck there. Or, that's the decision the team made when he reported that he couldn't get home. Scared that it could be some sort of virus, they told Cross to stay put until they could find out what it was.  
But Ink knew he'd be tense about this, so wanted to help him relax. He wanted to ground him, and help him feel in control. 

Ink laughed, when he saw Cross pick up. But he had managed to put himself on mute and turn his camera off . "I can't see or hear you." He giggled, then saw the camera pop up and sounds of the world behind him. He looked tired, and kind of worried.  
"This work?" He asked, then blushed bright purple, when he saw what Ink was wearing. The silk fabric slipping over his clavicle, was just too much for Cross to handle. He hadn't felt Ink like that in what like so long, hadn't seen his pleasured face. He mumbled to himself shyly. "Please tell me you're not using that tease me." He almost begged, really not wanting to be denied his Inky right now. And felt relieved, when Ink shook his head. 

"I'm going to give you complete control over me. I'll do anything you tell me to. I'll summon anything you feel like seeing, and I'll pleasure myself as you wish me to." He explained to him, smirking at Cross' jaw dropping. Ink laughed, knowing that he'd never given Cross this much control when he was on top of him, never mind on a video call. The younger was giddy, and didn't know what to do with himself. But he quickly gained composure of himself. 

"Summon a dick for me." His husky voice made Ink shiver, and he quickly did as he was told. It taking a lot less effort to summon a male organ, since that was his own gender. A rainbow glow showed from the gaps in his loose dressing gown, and Cross saw a lavender one from his own shorts. He undid his belt, and pulled down his trousers to free his own member. Palming himself, as he saw Ink fidgeting. Waiting for his next command, quite impatiently.  
"Take that off. Let me see you." Ink seemed to really like his authoritative voice, as he quickly derobed himself. Throwing the garment away from himself, as he stared at Cross' grinning face with lustful eyes. "Touch yourself, nice and slow for me." Ink nodded, reaching his hand down and taking his tip into his hand. Watching what he was doing on his own camera, as he gripped his length, and started slowly rubbing himself. Letting out a slightly strangled and low groan, as he felt pleasure start to build up inside of him. It was small for now, but Ink knew it would get unbearable very quickly. 

Cross bucked into his own hand, as he kept himself quiet behind his hood and collar. Seeing those pretty eyes squeezed shut, his bones quivering every so often as he tried not to speed up his stroking. Wanting to please his Cross, and make him feel in control.  
"Jack off, baby. Go all out." He told with him a throaty groan, as he did what he instructed to himself. Watching as Ink started to pump his hand at a very quick pace, Cross beginning to get envious as the smaller steadied at a speed that had him moaning and whining.  
"Cross, ah!" He cried, his hips thrusting up into his hand as he worked his hand at an inhuman rate. "I-I'm gonna cu-hum..!" Ink whined, his breath hitching as the knot inside his stomach became unbearable. But then Cross smirked, wanting full control over him.

"Stop." He instructed, his voice quite loud and firm. Making Ink listen immediately, but didn't stop whining.  
"Please, Cross. Let me cum." He whimpered, as he felt his needs get higher and higher. He needed something, anything to push him over the edge. And if he really tried, he could probably make himself cum to Cross' voice. His mind wandered, as he began to think about that glorious picture in his mind.  
"Suck on your fingers. Get them wet." Was his next instruction, and he immediately knew what was coming. Ink lifted his phalanges to his mouth, and thrust them in deep. Letting out a choked moan, as he suckled and licked at them. Making loud slurping sounds, that almost made Cross cum. His Inky had decided to put on a show for him, and he decided to do the same. Tilting his phone's camera down to show his crotch, and his hand still steadily pumping himself. Ink making a desperate noise, when he saw his lover's huge cock. He wanted nothing more than for Cross to destroy him with that thing. Slipping his fingers from his mouth, he panted for air. Saliva covering his tongue and fingers, and Cross peered down awkwardly. Seeing how wet they were, and smirked. 

"Lay back, and fuck yourself for me. Take my cock." Ink didn't hesitate, not wanting to cross him when his voice was like that. He got comfortable on his back, and took a deep breath before inserting his lubricated phalanges into his tight hole. Groaning in slight pain, as he reached his knuckles. Laying his head back and panting, whimpering in response to Cross' praises and sweet mumbles.  
"You're such a good boy, taking my cock so well." He told him softly, wishing so desperately that he could hold and stroke Ink's pelvis. But he knew that he had more than enough in front of him. Ink groaned, as he started to thrust his fingers at a slow but deep pace. Knowing Cross' sex rhythm by heart, and his fingers copying it without him thinking twice about it. Moaning into his hand as he heard Cross grunt from the screen, speeding up his fingers to a rapid and ravishing pace. "Cross I'm-!" He whined and gasped, as he felt himself almost releasing. He was too close, and he could from Cross' moans, that he was too.  
"Fucking-! Say my name when you cum, baby~" He grunted and moaned, as he bucked into his hand one last time. Yelling out various curses as he came all over himself. Quickly making himself look up to his phone, to see Ink hit his climax too. Just in time. He arched his spine up high, and shrieked into his hand, as rainbow cum splattered on his entire pelvis, femurs and bedsheets like thick paint. Panting heavily, with his tongue lolled out as he tried to recover. Cross couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said his name, like he told him too. He couldn't dwell on it right now though, he was too tired. He'd definitely remember it for when he came home.

"I can't wait to have you back..." Ink said in a quick breath, hearing Cross still breathing heavily too. But he stayed silent, just tiredly nodding in agreement. This was normal for Cross; he rarely talked after sex. Whether it was because he never said those kinds of things anywhere else, or if he was just too tired; Ink had no idea. But he kinda liked it, because there was no rush to get dressed or go to sleep, or do anything. There was no need to with Cross.

"I'll let you sleep, Crossy." Ink told him with a soft smile, as he longingly stroked the screen. Wishing he could've held him in their afterglow, and stroked his cheek like he always did. But it wouldn't be soon, now. "I love you." He said, and pressed the 'end call' button, when Cross smiled sleepily in return.


	9. Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up chapter, yay!

Ink giggled, as he hugged Cross tightly. He had finally come home, and everyone had been happy to see him. With tacos on the table for him, that Dream had made so they tasted decent (don't tell Blue). He was just as happy in return, and was more than ready to have his Ink back in his arms. Back in their room, that he missed sharing with Ink, so much. The attention was nice from the whole team, but he was really grateful to be with Ink in private. But, he did still have someone in his head, from their video call.

Ink noticed that Cross pulled away from their hug, and questioned it. Before he was slammed roughly against the wall, knocking the wind out of him as he looked at Cross was worry. Did he go back to a bad place while he was away? Oh god, why gdidn't he go over and keep him company? But his thoughts were silenced when Cross smirked at him, having a dominating look in his eyes. Ink relaxed for the most part, but felt himself get quite turned on as he already felt his magic gather.  
"You didn't say my name when you came." He huskily growled into his neck, throwing his scarf on the floor, and taking off his vial sash. Luckily throwing it on top of the soft garment. "It's been bothering me. And making me think you need your first punishment." Ink felt himself shiver, as his bones were finally exposed. Cross quickly undressing him and grabbing his newly formed member. Ink almost choked at his saliva, in surprise at how forward Cross was being. He meant business, so he decided to keep quiet until he was used to this new behaviour. 

When Cross finished undressing himself, he muzzled into Ink's spine. Gently holding Ink's femurs and lifting them up, the other hooking them around his pelvis. Feeling the other's dick press against his own, letting out a quiet groan. As he quickly craved friction, and wanted Cross to start going.  
"Do you wanna... have a safe word? Like Blueberry or something?" He whispered, and the artist smiled. Knowing Cross could never be completely ruthless to him. And he nodded, since they hadn't gone this rough before. Even though he was excited. Shaking his head, he giggled a bit. "Sounds good, apart from the fact that Blue would actually come in here." He laughed quietly, then stopped when Cross pouted slightly. "Okay, serious." He assured, but kept a small smile. "How about... tacos?" He shrugged, not being able to think of anything else. Cross shrugged back. "Works for me."

Then he slammed himself up into Ink, the other almost screaming into his clenched hand, as he was slammed against the wall again. Pulling back, and immediately back in at a quick pace. He wasn't being gentle anymore, not until he heard the safe word. But as Ink felt the pain be completely replaced by pleasure, he noticed that Cross was slightly holding back. Only a little bit, but he could still tell. And really wanted to be pounded into right now. He needed to assure Cross that he could take it, and that he wouldn't hurt him. So he did what he did best; taunt him.

"Come on, you aren't giving me a good enough punishment, here." He panted, smirking as he saw Cross' eyes narrow at him. Clearly not appreciating this at all, but he didn't change his pace. Not giving Ink that satisfaction. But the smaller knew what would get him really angry. "I bet Fell and Error to do me better. I bet they're huge." He purred, and yelped as Cross pounded him against the wall. Grunting as he shot his monster cock in and out of him rapidly, that statement pushing him over the edge of not caring.  
"Then why don't you go cheat on me, you fuckin slag," He growled loudly as he bit down hard on his vertebrae "and come crawling back to tell me how much better my cock is." Cross moved one of his hands off the wall, and grabbed his member again. Squeezing hard, as he started to jerk him off just as quick. Ink's eyes rolling back, yelling Cross' name into his hand as he started crying from the pressure his body was facing. As he slammed against the wall again, he was unsure if he wanted this anymore. But he was lost, that he could barely say the safe word.  
"Ta...ah!" He sobbed, as he clawed at his shoulder blades. Trying to make it as obvious as he could, that he'd had enough. But Cross really didn't seem to care. Ink had made a mistake saying that, because he was now being pounded into, by a man who was too consumed with anger to let him escape. This was scaring him. 

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" He let out laughs crossed with pleasured grunts, not letting up on him in the slightest. "After you say that to me? Fuckin no chance." He scolded, as Ink started actually crying and sobbing now. Desperately trying to stop him.  
"T-Taco... please stop..!" He tried to sob, stuttering and stumbling on his words in panic. And then Cross stopped, shaking as he seemed to come back to his senses. He quickly pulled out, his breaths getting rapid as he pulled his boxers on. Eyes quivering, as he saw Ink hug himself tightly. He ran out of their room, and locked himself in the bathroom. Immediately yelling, as he processed what just happened. 

Ink slid down the wall, quivering as he moved his hands to his ribcage. His breathing continuing to hitch in panic. He couldn't stop crying. But did manage to grab his scarf and hide himself behind it. His shaking hands pulled his clothes on, before he left quickly. Running through the doodle sphere, until he found the place he found the safest. Where he first started creating. He dropped down to his knees in the long grass, the cool breeze flowing through his bones as he managed to finish crying. He looked down, and immediately noticed that his sash wasn't on him. He sighed in relief, hoping that he would run out of emotions soon. He didn't want to feel this anymore, and lay back in the grass and flowers. Resting his arm on his ribs, as he stared up at the changing sky. Closing his eyes and relaxing himself. Until, he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately shot up to sit, and saw Cross. He looked away, and hid behind his scarf. Especially when the taller sat beside him. They both sighed. 

"I'm sorry." They also both apologised, staring at each other in surprise. Before Ink smiled slightly, when he saw how nervous Cross was for his forgiveness. "I pushed you over the edge, and I guess I kinda know now, that you hated that as well." He told him, and Cross nodded.  
"I just freaked out, when I wasn't in control. But I wish I had just stopped." Cross was fiddling with the scars on his phalanges, as he listened to Ink's response.  
"Hey, we know that wasn't you. So let's... just put this thing behind us." They both nodded in agreement, as they finally looked at each other again. But didn't touch, or hold hands. Neither of them were ready for that yet.  
"I think we should takea break from anything that isn't cuddling." Cross told him quickly. And they both agreed to that, watching the beautiful colours in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I don't know what happened! No more arguments I promise! Btw, none of the chapters after this will be follow ups. Apart from Shy Sex. But just pretend this didn't happen in all other chapters. Thank you for reading and all you lovelies kudos!


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you; the previous chapter did not happen in this chapter. This one's just a one shot like all of them, and will not be a follow up chapter. So they aren't scared of sex or didn't fall out.  
> We good? Good :')
> 
> Also, I just discovered that archive does not automatically change the dates that chapters are posted on. I've had to remember every date that I've published every chapter and change it, so people don't to scroll for ages to find this! Although I still am at a disadvantage because this is an American website. Any fellow Europeans lol?

"Oh god, Cross..." Ink groaned, gripping at the bedsheets while the other was sucking and licking his dick. He panted, as Cross cradled his balls and licked the tip again, when he came back up for air. The artist's hand moved to his skull, gently pushing him back down, once Cross was ready. "You're such a good boy~" He whined, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. Then the thought he had last night, settled back in his brain. The image of topping Cross, and making him moan was making him blush, and turning him on more. He needed to ask Cross about this. He tapped on his cranium, and Cross immediately came back up. Panting a little, looking at Ink with a worried look in his eye. Obviously thinking that he had gone too far. 

"I'm fine." He reassured him with a smile, making the other do the same. "I just wanted to ask you something." Ink could feel the rainbow blush covering his cheekbones, as he got a little nervous of rejection.  
"Sure, what is it?" Cross asked casually, waiting for the answer from his partner. Wondering why he was blushing, and what kind of question would make him get flustered.  
"I was wondering if you'd let me top?" Ink asked, making nervous eye contact, his eyes changing to yellow and blue as he blinked. And Cross looked taken a back by that, but slowly nodded. "Uh, y-yeah. We can try." He said, wanting to do anything to make his Inky happy. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad, despite how nervous he was about it. "Yeah, let's do this." Cross confirmed what he said, awkwardly. Undoing his belt and shoving his shorts and boxers down. Showing his formed cock to Ink, and the smaller looked confused. "You're... not gonna form something easier?" He asked, frowning at his lover. "Because that's gonna be sore." He tried to warn, but was stopped by Cross.  
"Just because you're comfortable having a pussy, doesn't I am. Kay? I'll take it like a man." He declared, making Ink burst out laughing at that simple minded saying. Of course, this just completely confirmed that Cross really was not in touch with his feminine side. Denying he even had one, whilst Ink didn't care and sometimes embraced it. Having worn a dress to weddings he's been invited to, because he enjoyed wearing something so breezy and carefree. Not because he wanted to identify with the gender that so called belonged to that garment. It's fabric, and it doesn't have a gender unless you're speaking in various European languages. But, Cross, was overly manly. Probably because it was expected of him, in the royal guard, that's the strictest he's come across. But Ink wouldn't try and encourage him, and make him feel forced to do something for him. That was unhealthy. 

He stopped laughing, when Cross glared at him. And nodded, chuckling at little, as he sat up and got behind the other as they switched positions. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He told him, as Cross nodded along absent mindedly, getting down on his hands and knees. Obviously not taking this seriously, and Ink chuckled again. Knowing he'd regret that very shortly. "I'm using my fingers first, kay?" He asked gently, getting a nod from the other. Ink sucked on his fingers as hard as he could, before pulling them out once they were soaking. He got comfortable on his knees, and slowly pushed his index finger into Cross. Making the other squeal and almost shriek in pain. "Holy fuck!" He yelped, making Ink tense slightly. But he knew Cross did slightly deserve it for being an ass, and underestimating how sore ot would be. He waited, using his free hand to gently stroke his pelvis up and down. It taking a good five minutes of Cross huffing and puffing, before Ink felt he was ready for second. Cross learned his lesson, and made his pained noises into a pillow this time.

Ink gently started to thrust his fingers, moving them back at a slow and considerate pace. Wanting this to somewhat pleasant for the other, as he stretched him out. Cross gritting his teeth, as he was scissored at quite a agonising pace. But he slowly started to get used to it, and instinctively bucked his hips back against Ink's phalanges. Which Ink took as a sign, that he was ready for the real thing. He drew his fingers out, and positioned himself at Cross' tight entrance.  
"You ready?" He asked cautiously, as he waited for an answer from Cross.  
"Yeah, course am I. Just do it." He told him that quickly, making Ink playfully roll his eyes as he thrusted up into him. Cross squealing louder than last time, and Ink grit his teeth hoping he'd be quieter once he got once to it. He held onto his hips, as he continued to rub them in a soothing pattern. Waiting as patiently as he could, for Cross to give the go ahead. And that was, admittedly, quite a while. Ink kept his mind focused on how good this felt, how tight and hot Cross' ecto walls were around himself. How he was practically squeezing his cock, Ink groaned a little as he got so much more impatient.  
But, finally Cross experimentally shimmied his hips back, and let out a small groan in pleasure. Ink finally rolling his hips forward, and moaning at the same time as his partner as they moved their hips together. "Jesus Christ, Ink." He said breathily, as the other thrusted forward and pulled back. Quickly getting the hang of the rhythm and pattern of sex, and picking up quite a good and fast pace. Making Cross moan more and more. Getting quite embarrassed by the noises his was making, and silencing himself into the pillow again. But Ink reached forward, and gently held his cheekbone, bringing his head back up so he could hear Cross' supringsly quiet moans. This guy had serious control over himself, even in this much pressure. But Ink was curious as to how that held down pressure was released in other ways, than screaming. So he decided to find out, and he lifted himself up slightly, as he searched for his prostate. Feeling his head brush against the bundle of nerves, and shuddered at the weird sensation, moaning some moan as he felt himself get close. He stared down at Cross, who was practically letting out errotic gasps than moans. But as his 'sweet spot' was hit for the first time, he swore loudly as he arched his spine up like a cat defending its territory. Letting out a semi loud moan, as he came from that brush alone. His arms shaking, as his lavender cum painted the bedsheets. Ink chasing his release with a few quick thrusts, before joining his partner in orgasm with a louder moan than Cross. The both of them quivering, as Ink pulled out and slumped in exhaustion. "I-I'll clean up." He breathed, as he reached for a small paintbrush, and summoned some clean sheets on the bed, after Cross' organ had disappeared and the rainbow liquid had literally dropped out of him. They both had cringed but laughed tiredly, as they collapsed back and moving under the fresh duvet.  
Ink cuddled Cross close to him, smiling softly as they stayed close and feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is so accepting and amazing T.T


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, my head was really sore!  
> I was kinda confused by what this day meant, because there's always a top and a bottom. So there's always a dom and sub. So I just made it Ink and Cross trying to both be as dominant as possible. Sorry if that's not what it meant. I've never read one of these that goes past clothed sex.

"Come on..." Ink whined, as Cross pinned him down on the bed. "Let me top." He saw Cross frown, shaking his head.  
"You topped the other night." He reminded him, grinding their pelvis' together in an attempt to change his mind. But Ink was stubborn, and wanted to see Cross underneath him. He enjoyed hearing him trying to keep quiet, and the pleasured looks on his face. "So what? You've topped for several nights in a row." He argued, Cross grumbling in response. Knowing Ink was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He was not taking dick tonight. It wasn't happening. The couple continued to have a stare off, refusing to budge until the other one did. But after a few minutes, Ink got an idea. 

Ink sat up, pushing Cross off him slightly. And kissing him roughly, pushing him against the headboard and seating himself on his lap. Grinding himself down on the other, as Cross got himself more comfortable. They pulled from their kiss, and stared at each other intensely.  
"This good?" Ink asked, starting undress Cross and throw his clothes on the floor. Cross nodded, managing to do the same with the artist's outfit. Keeping his gloves and half leggings on, like usual. Because they were cute. Ink had already summoned a pussy that was dripping slick onto his dick. "You ready for the ride of a lifetime, baby?" Cross held his lover's pelvis tightly, as he nodded eagerly to the pun. Not minding that he was bottom, as long as he had Ink's tight heat around his cock. He was already bucking his hips up in excitement, making Ink smirk as he lifted himself up, and slammed himself back down onto Cross' length. 

"Fuck..." Ink whined, as he started rolling his hips back and forth. Feeling the monster cock inside of him press against his walls at different angles each time. It felt heavenly, and neither of them could get enough. Cross thrust his hips up into him every so often, to make Ink moan louder. Wanting to still be the one in control, but Ink was having none of it. Using his hands to pin Cross' pelvis down, and riding him at a quick and steady pace. Fucking himself on Cross, smirking down at his sexually frustrated lover. Ink was enjoying himself, letting himself reach his orgasm at his own pace, and that was clearly annoying the skeleton beneath him. Who Ink had forgotten, was pretty strong. And he proved that when he suddenly lunged forward, and roughly pushed Ink onto his back. Fucking his brains out, as he felt himself get closer and closer at this rapid pace. Ink squealing like a kitten, in protest to the change in positions. But he wasn't fully complaining, as he could feel the knot in his organ tightening. He was getting so close, and was squeezing down on Cross. Making him moan, but wasn't going to let Ink feel like he had still partly won. 

He stopped moving his hips, and Ink almost cried out in dismay. "No, Cross. Please!" He whined and begged, bringing his hips down in an attempt to get Cross moving again. But it didn't work.  
"Beg for me to let you cum." He growled into his spine, biting down hard on the bone discs. Feeling Ink squirm around under him, clearly wanting to cum. But not wanting to fully submit power to Cross.  
So Cross waited patiently, smirking down at him as he stayed completely still. Ink whimpered and pouted like a spoilt child, making him look adorable to Cross. But he was still being stubborn, and still trying to get off. So he started to slowly pull out of him. And Ink panicked, giving in quickly. 

"Please Crossy, please! Make me cum with your huge cock! Please fuck me!!" He shrieked, having his eyes shut the whole time. So he didn't have to look up at his smug face.  
Cross was surprised at how loud he was, but was grateful the rest of the Star Sanses weren't there. He smiled down at his lover, and kissed his cheek as a praise. Before slamming himself back inside of him, and immediately reaching the same speed and rhythm as before. Grunting as he tried to change his angle, to pleasure him more. But Ink was already coming with a scream, scratching at Cross' shoulder blades, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Letting out exhausted and strained moans, as Cross chased his release. He moaned at the look of pure pleasure on Ink's face, that and his ecto walls tightening, made him quickly shoot his load inside of Ink, panting as he kept the other close to them. He gently rocked them through their orgasms, his hips slowly rolling back and forth, as Ink quivered under his hands. Cross stayed inside him for a little while longer, pressing skeleton kisses on his jawbone. Ink slowly dragging his phalange along the bumps of Cross' spine, as they basked in their after glow. Once they came out of it, Cross started to pull out. But Ink whined, shaking his head as he dug his heels, into his tailbone. "Please stay." He whispered, hugging his lover close. When Cross hilted himself again, a little confused as to why Ink was so clingy. But he guessed it did make sense, since Cross had been denying him all night. So if Ink wanted to fall asleep like this, so be it. He kissed him again, ans saw that he had already drifted off. He smiled softly, as he nuzzled close into his neck. Letting himself do the same, and slept inside his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Cross came inside for the first time. Do you guys want that to mean babies? Comment if you want Ink to get pregnant, or if you don't. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, luvvies :3


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many requests, Ink will be pregnant in this challenge and I will write a following book about later pregnancy, birth and their babies.  
> For those of you who don't like pregnancy in this format, he won't get huge or anything. Because Ink doesn't have a soul, it would probably make carrying look less obvious.

Ink relaxed back on their bed, stretching out and humming, as he felt the fluffy dressing gown he was wearing, run against his bones. To say he was relaxed, was an understatement. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was smiling at him. Cross held his pelvis, and pulled Ink closer to his chest, sighing softly.  
Then Ink started to feel the desire for more intimate touches from Cross. Which was so strange for him, because usually these wants and craves were triggered by drinking pink paint, or whenever Cross got him aroused. Never by his own accord, which was a little unsettling. But he tried to ignore it, and answered his body's call.

"Cross, I'm horny." Ink stated suddenly, and Cross looked surprised. But didn't question his lover, and smirked softly at him. He rolled them over, so Ink was on bottom and mashed their teeth together. Mingling their tongues for a while, before Ink became bored and pulled away.  
"Woah, did you take too much pink?" Cross laughed, untying Ink's dressing gown and letting it pool around him on the bed. And the other just nodded, not wanting Cross to worry about something Ink didn't know anything about. Even if he did try and tell him, it wouldn't work. They'd both just get confused. 

Cross spread his legs slowly, and blushed when he saw how dripping wet Ink's ecto pussy was. Despite that, he held back his magic. As he was worn out from their mission today, and didn't want to have sex. So he'd just be making Ink feel good tonight. He pushed his middle finger inside of Ink, and listened to the whimpers and quiet moans coming from his lover. Ink wriggling about anxiously, desperate for Cross to get moving. And Cross obliged, adding a second phalage and starting to thrust them. Ink's moans sounding like music to his ears, so he plunged them a bit deeper. Getting teasingly close to his sweet spot, which made Ink go crazier.

"Please, I know you can fuck me better than that~" Ink moaned and begged, bucking his hips down against Cross' hand. He quickly responded, and added a third finger, starting to scissor him. Speeding up his pace, and stretching his fingers out against his walls, Ink mewling and moaning his name from underneath him. "Cross, please..!" He whimpered, wanting to cum as his body got higher indulged in pleasure. And Cross decided to listen, and ended their session by pushing his fingers against his g-spot. He quickly slapped his free hand over Ink's yelling moan, so they wouldn't given away as his lover moaned through his orgasm. That was a lot gentler than it would've been, if Cross was inside him. He enjoyed the gentle thrusts Cross would give, before pulling his phalanges out completely. Kissing Ink's cranium gently, before laying beside him and the couple both getting some sleep.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day, I just wasn't looking forward to this chapter. I kinda think it's gross but oh well.   
> Also, Cross is bottom, because I thought that Ink's body wouldn't let him form anything but a female ecto, because of birthing ans stuff. I don't know lol, just enjoy.

"Holy shit-" Cross panted, as he felt his boyfriend drag his tongue down his ribs. Dipping the rainbow muscle in between and curling underneath them. Making him feel almost tickly and warm. His feet twitching, as Ink dragged his tongue further, down to his boxers. Dipping his tongue through the gap in his pelvis, and along his pubis bone. He glanced up at the other for permission to fully derobe him, and was met with a desperate looking nod. Ink smirked, as he grabbed the waistband with his teeth, and pulling them down. Cross thought he'd be getting blown tonight, but Ink was going to show him how good being eaten out felt. Because Cross always thought the concept of rimming was disgusting, and Ink wanted him to change his mind. 

Once his boxers were disregarded, Ink gave his member a few kitten licks. Cross' hips bucking up in anticipation, as he waited for him to get to the real thing. And quickly stared down at his partner in confusion, when he pulled away and held onto his hips. Lifting him up slightly, before gently slipping his tongue into his entrance. Cross clamping a hand over his mouth, as he groaned loudly into it. It was a strange sensation, a little painful as he was stretched out. But he got used to it, once Ink had pushed himself in a little deeper. 

He moaned into his hand, as he felt Ink's tongue move around his walls. Squeezing his fibias as he dove in deeper, obviously trying to find his prostate with his long tongue. Making Cross almost scream when he found it, flicking at it until Cross came on Ink's skull, stars and swirls covering his vision as he did, panting as he rested his hand on his ribs, as Ink pulled himself out and cleaned himself up. Smiling at his love, and kissing him goodnight. Letting Cross rest, while he went to go create in the doodlesphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so bad and short. But this was just disgusting sorry, I won't let this happen again :(


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes you get another chapter, because the other one was so bad. Enjoy!

Ink mewled into their kiss, as he lay on top of a naked Cross, feeling the other holding his hips tightly as they ground against each other. The smaller gasping, as he felt the other's cock rub against his folds. He then sat up, ready to start riding him, but Cross stopped him as he was lining himself up.   
"I wanna try something different." He purred, sitting up a little too. "You ever heard of 69ing?"   
Ink raised a brow slightly, nodding. "I'm friends with Fresh, of course I do. I just don't know what the position actually looks like." He admitted, running his hands over Cross' ribs as he waited for an explanation.   
"Well, I'm gonna be eating you out. And you're gonna be sucking my dick. Figure out the rest for yourself." He said with a smirk, helping Ink shuffle himself around, so he was facing Cross' crotch, and his rear end was in Cross' face. Ink just smirked, immediately sliding his mouth down the other's cock, humming as he felt a familiar tongue tease his folds, a groan vibrating on him. That made him feel good, and realised that that was the point. So he decided to make Cross make those noises more. He started to bob his head, moaning as Cross dug into him with his tongue. Roughly dragging it along his walls, and letting out more moans, as he felt Ink's vibrations on his member. Bucking his hips up into his mouth, and starting to fuck his face. Ink moaning loudly, as he tried to roll his hips down on Cross' face. Finding it difficult to have the concentration to keep his mouth moving at a fast pace, and keeping his hips doing the same. Cross noticed this, and grabbed the other's pelvis, rocking his hips for him. So he could focus more on making him cum. 

Cross gasped and moaned, as Ink deepthroated him, feeling himself get closer and closer. And could feel Ink get equally as bothered and built up. Especially when he sucked and pinched his nub with his teeth. Ink moaning so loudly, he almost choked on him. Needing to come back up for a breather, before diving straight back down to his hilt. 

Their hips were rocking against each other's mouths feverishly. Both of them moaning loudly onto each other's ecto organs, feeling unbelievably close. Before Ink unexpectedly came all over Cross's face. He lapped all of it, groaning at the taste. Ink struggling to actually suck his dick, so Cross chased his release. Thrusting up into his mouth, as fast as he could, until he hit Ink's vertebrae, and came. The purple and rainbow liquids dripping from each other's mouths, as they pulled away, and Ink tiredly shifted around to face Cross.   
They immediately met each other in a feverish kiss, as they tasted themselves and each other. Ink moaning into Cross' mouth, as he tasted the salty taste of his lover. He pulled away from it, as he got too tired. Saliva and cum threads following their tongues, as they stared at each other hazily. "I love you." Ink whispered into Cross's neck, as he felt the other start to doze off. Deciding to let himself do the same, falling asleep on top of his lover.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got what the chapter states, with a lot of added Cheddar lol  
> Also, just saying that the reason why Ink's body is making so desperate for sex, is not because of the pleasure or feeling. It's because of Cross' sperm. Which will carry a lot of magic in, and will develop the soul into a baby much faster. Just me going on a stupid scientific rant don't mind me lol.

"Happy Valentines Day." Ink purred against his lover's teeth, his eyes half lidded, with his pupils showing pink hearts. He really couldn't feel any less in love with Cross, right now. Their night had been so perfect, and they both wanted to finish it just as passionately.   
"God, I love you..." He whispered, before lovingly opening their mouths and introducing their tongues. Shutting his eyes, as he slowly slid his hand into Ink's, pinning him down on their bed gently. Cross felt like he was walking on air, right now. And didn't want to be anywhere else, he wanted Ink. And he only wanted him. 

They pulled back, and Cross felt hands roaming his sternum and ribs. Unbuttoning and pushing back the formal shirt he had worn, for the special occasion. Ink loved that, he loved that he put in effort. And was proud of himself too, for actually remembering and being prepared this time. Having surprised Cross with a Mexican dinner in Underswap, and wearing a silk red dress that he seemed to really like.  
"I've been waiting to get you out of this all night." Cross told him with a teasing smirk, trailing his phalanges down the back, and pulling the zipper down. Ink arched his back to make it easier for him, since he had slightly struggled with the zip alone. "I'll make sure to wear it again, then." Ink teased him, kissing along Cross' vertebrae discs. As the other gently rubbed at his lover's bare pelvis, not having his hands near his chest area, simply because they couldn't involve themselves in soul sex. Because of Ink's lack of one, they both ended up getting a bit frustrated, and Cross would just feel bad. So they went against it. But he could've sworn he felt something from Ink, despite him definitely, not having a soul. Cross just brushed it off, as his own's aura being so intense at the moment. 

Cross then got off the bed, to undress his bottom half. Ink turning away from him, to take his own boxers off on his side. He shimmied out of them, and threw them on the floor. Once again, seeing a female ecto form. He just couldn't summon one true to his own gender, anymore. It puzzled him so much, yet he had no idea what it mean. And being so scatter brained, he only seemed to remember it when he needed to summon one. Which didn't help his case, but he didn't want to write this kinda thing on his scarf. He didn't need Dream, Blue, or even Error knowing that he could only summon girl junk. But he felt his thoughts relax, as Cross spooned him. His warm body and member, slipping against his folds. That completely relaxed him, and made him forget what he was even worrying about. Those strong bones wrapping around his pelvic area, and slowly entering him.   
"Cross..." He felt himself let out a whimper, it feeling a little weird from a different angle, but in no way bad. Feeling those hard phalanges trace against his pelvis, made him forget what was outside their room. Made him forget about his drained magic, and mood swings. It was a good kind of forget, that made him want nothing else in life, than Cross. 

Cross started to deeply thrust up into him, grunting into his smaller's shoulder blade as he tried to position his hips just right. Trying to give his lover, all the pleasure he could give. He loved him too much, to settle for anything below that. He gave gentle nibbles, and passionate licks and kisses to his spine, as he listened to the sweet moans coming from the other.   
Ink bit the pillow, he was holding onto and moaning into, grinding his hips back every time Cross thrusted. Both of them moaning at that amazing sensation. Cross moving his tibia under Ink's torso, and holding his hand tightly as they passionately made love. Because there was no other term, that quite described an intercourse as romantic as their's.   
Ink moaned and mewled, as the thrusts got faster, their legs tangling together as Cross continued his ministrations on his neck. His lavender tongue slowly tracing, every one of the tattoos on Ink's vertebrae. Knowing every swirl from memory, and following them so precisely, that it was almost like his tongue was dancing with the ink imprinted on bone.   
Cross shut his eyes tightly, as he felt Ink grip his hand tightly. His thrusts starting to get uneven in pace, and slightly sloppy. But neither of them cared, they were too lost in their love and passion. Their orgasms getting closer and closer, as they waited for the other to go over the edge first. But, both of them came together. Ink almost screaming at how amazing it felt, how hot and full he was and he clutched onto his boyfriend and the pillow, hiding his face and sobbing into it. Cross gently rocking his hips, as he kept nuzzled into him through their afterglow. Both their breaths rising and falling in unison. Ink being able to feel Cross' gentle pants against his neck. That was easily the best sex they had had, and Ink felt so satisfied, that he felt like he wouldn't need any for a long while. Smiling at that thought, as he drifted with his lover into a peaceful dream land waiting for both of them.


	16. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let's try this. My first time writing this kind lol. Hopefully it's not too bad.  
> I was soooo tempted to write this in Underlust, but decided to go with the tense option of Underswap. Where it would matter if they got caught.

Cross could hardly believe that this was really happening, here he was; in Muffet's Parlor, in Underswap. With Ink sitting on his lap in a hidden booth at the back. Well, that's what it looked like to other diners, and Muffet whooshing around on her rollerskates. But Cross' dick was half up the other, as he tried so hard not to make any noise. Not wanting to blow their cover, especially since Ink wanted this so badly. But if they were caught; they could be banished and seen as irresponsible guardians. Blue and Dream would definitely find out, and they'd probably be shunned and kicked out. He'd have to resort back to Nightmare, and his formidable threesome. But he tried to bring himself back to right now, and holding Ink's hips down tightly, as the other subtly ground himself back and forth on him. No one even noticing or batting an eye at them, clearly having no idea what was going. And thought they were just a cute couple. Cross was thankful for their innocence, as he felt Ink lightly bouncing on him. Trying so hard not to draw attention, but it being hard to get all the pleasure Ink wanted, this way. 

Then they saw a window of opportunity; when a big group of humans left, shortly followed by the ex royal guardsmen. Muffet disappearing into the kitchen to prepare more orders. Cross knew that Ink was thinking what he was thinking, and thrust up into him quickly. Holding the other's pelvis down, trying not to let him bounce up as he started pounding him. Ink having to stuff his mouth full of cake, to avoid getting heard. Finding it really hard not to moan, as the feeling was too good to hold them down. He let out a tiny whine, as Cross finally made him cum. Cross' head quickly shooting up, and looking round in search for someone who heard them. Luckily no one. So felt free to chase his own release, it not taking a lot of thrusts before shooting his load inside of Ink. Grunting a little into Ink's shoulder, as he hugged him close with a small smile. Slightly buzzing that they had been able to get away with that.  
Ink carefully slid off him, when no one was looking, and pulled his underwear up whilst sitting down with a soft sigh. Grinning at his boyfriend.   
"I'm definitely wearing a skirt to our next date, too." He commented, placing his hand on his clothed femur. Smirking when Cross blushed at what he said. Zipping up his shorts, and huffing slightly into his jacket in agreement.


	17. Floor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is written weirdly, I hate my sleep meds before writing

Ink winced, as he was thrown onto the cold concrete floor of his jail cell. Laying on the floor for a while, as he heard Dust walk away from him. He eventually managed to push himself up with his arms, and sit against the wall. Huffing slightly, as he stared down at the marrow seeping out of his wounds. He was thankful that Dust had been his interrogator, and not Horror or Killer. They would've slashed him to pieces, and maybe even raped him. Dust used precise cuts, being smarter and more controlled than the other two. Knowing when to strike him for information, and knowing when to let silence sink over him. Ink was lucky that he had believed his lie, and was going to be spreading false information to Nightmare. Who may not be so gullible, but there's a small chance he would buy it. Especially if Cross told Killer the same, as this was their planned story. Just in case anything went wrong, which it did this time. Sugartale was ambushed, and Blue was taken by Nightmare and his minions. And on the following night, Cross snuck out and tried to rescue him, which didn't work. He didn't come back, and Ink and Dream had to assume the worst, and attempted to save them both, and that, well, didn't go to plan either. Nothing had gone to plan, for any of the team. Hopefully, it wouldn't get worse, and Blue would crack and tell them the truth. That was extremely likely. But Ink tried to channel his inner Dream, and thought positively. 

But that was quickly cut short, when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming to the cells. They both stopped, before whom he assumed one of his own was slammed against the wall. And loud thud being heard, with a small grunt. That was Cross. Ink felt his hope heighten dramatically, as he listened closer.   
"You're lucky you spilled, traitor." Killer hissed in his looney voice. "If I had my way, you'd be massacred for disobeying Lord Nightmare." Ink nervously waited for a response from his lover, as he heard a bloody sounding cough.   
"You were always a suck up, bitch." Cross croaked, before laughing as he was slammed again. "I bet you sucked Nightmare's cock, after I left. I bet you forced yourself to be the new favourite, by being his little whore." That really pissed off Killer, as he yelled angrily. He swung open the cell door, and literally threw Cross on the floor, not too far away Ink. Killer luckily didn't notice that the cell was taken, slamming and locking the heavy door behind him, as he angrily stormed upstairs. 

Ink waited until he was actually gone, before rushing over to help Cross up. Seeing that he wasn't bleeding too badly, just a few cuts like he had himself. He hugged his lover close, Cross returning it and kissing his cranium. "'M alright love. Killer couldn't kill me if he wanted to." He laughed, smiling at him, as he stroked his cheek. Looking lovingly into his eyes, as they broke their hug. Ink could already feel his constantly formed clit get wet. And he whimpered slightly, needing Cross so badly, but was worried that he would think he was messed up for wanting it now. But instead, he smirked when he saw a rainbow blush on Ink's face.   
"Glad to see you're thinking the same thing." He said, joining their teeth together. Licking along his teeth, and slipping his tongue into his mouth when Ink opened up for him. The artist sighing into the kiss, as he was slowly pushed down onto the floor. "I wanna spite Nightmare." Cross told him as they pulled away, pulling down Ink's overalls. Licking his lips, when he saw the wet patch on his underwear.   
"Thought you might." Ink replied, spreading his fibias for Cross, as he unzipped his shorts and fly. "Aw, I miss your naked body." He giggled, as Cross lined himself up with his soaking entrance. Just chuckling at his comment, before slamming in. Letting out a grunt, as he bottomed out quickly. Ink moaning out, not feeling any pain whatsoever, since they had been having sex so often, recently. Plus, he could feel that he was a little more widely stretched than normal.   
"Make as much noise as you want, baby." He growled, starting to quickly thrust. Wanting this to be loud and quick, not long enough to get caught, but not quiet enough for Nightmare not to hear. He felt Ink's heels on his pelvis, and just moved his pace up. Feeling his lover arch and moan loudly, below him. Wriggling a little, as he already felt close to release. He could feel that Cross was too, but not quite at the same level yet. He clung to his shoulders, as he was pounded into against the floor. Feeling the cold concrete below him, and slightly scratching him as he was pulled back and forwards by Cross' hold on his hips. Ink felt glad that he wasn't face down, as that would really hurt. But could be worse, he could've gotten carpet burns if they tried this at home. 

Cross tensed up slightly, as he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He quickly put his hand over Ink's mouth, and changed his angle. Hitting his sweet spot, listening to his muffled moans and feeling his cum come down on his member. But that just wasn't sending him over the edge just yet, gritting his teeth as he rutted into the other. Feeling slightly bad for using him, but really didn't want to end cumming in his pants. And then it finally hit him, when the footsteps had just reached the floor. Quickly pulling out, and tucking himself back in. And then helping Ink pull his overalls up, and positioning themselves in a way, that looked like they were attending each other's wounds. Anxiously waiting for the door to open, hoping for Dust this time. But was ungrateful to see Killer. He was holding Ink's paintbrush with a smirk.   
"Look what I found~" He purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Aka I can't be bothered to write a fight scene. Don't worry, they beat Killer up and escape with Dream and Blue! And the baby soul is a okay!


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

Cross groaned softly, as he slowly opened his eyes. Squinting at the light coming from the curtains, as he yawned and lay back down. He was still exhausted from their recent mission, and just didn't want to get up or do anything today. He then was met with the multicoloured eyes of his boyfriend, smiling lazily at him. "Morning..." He hummed, rolling himself onto Cross' chest, and stroking his sternum slowly.   
Cross just groaned in response, letting Ink press their teeth together briefly. Before the artist pulled away, and moved his kisses to his ribs. "I'm gonna suck your dick now, kay?" He mused, sounding just as tired as he did, as Ink moved his body down under the covers, and settling on his front. Waiting for the other to summon something for him to suck. 

Cross let out a loud sigh, as he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated his magic. Managing to summon a cock for his little Inky, even though it basically took everything out of him. He groaned, as Ink took a hold of his base, and lowered his mouth onto him. Using his tongue more than his mouth, and lapping up and down his massive length. Almost painfully slowly, dragging his tongue up the underside. Cross throwing his forearm over his eyes, as he weakly bucked his hips up in response. Ink just lazily chuckling around him, at how desperate he was. Causing Cross more frustration, and it was far too early for him to deal with that.

"Ink, you fuckin tease." He growled, gripping lightly at the bedsheets as Ink continued to give kitten licks, before stopping. Humming in decision, before deciding to just be kind to his boyfriend. He had saved his ass from low HP yesterday, so he owed him. And knew exactly how to deliver his payment. He sunk his mouth down, and practically swallowed Cross. Feeling the tip hit the back of his vertebrae with a smirk. Hollowing his cheeks out, as he started to suck him off like he originally promised. Not going at a fast place, since he was tired to. But enough to keep Cross pleasured and at ease. Hearing Cross' soft moans getting a louder, was the only motivation he had. Shutting his eyes, as he started to bob his head fairly quickly. Moving his hands from his pelvis, to cup Cross' balls. Fondling them gently, and giving them a small squeeze. He expected Cross' release, and swallowed all his purple cum with pride. Licking his lips slowly, as he crawled back up to his face. "Ready for the morning?" He asked with a smile, kissing his jawbone. Giggling at Cross' grumble in response. He then got up and out of bed, and grabbed his dressing gown. Wrapping it around his naked form. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me?" He asked, but got a head shake from his boyfriend. And Ink just smiled, wanting him to have a lazy day for probably the first time in his life. "I'll bring you bacon when I'm done." He told him with a smile, before leaving for the bathroom. Leaving Cross, who was still calming down slightly. He couldn't stop thinking, about what he did to deserve someone like Ink.


	19. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to write this today, but I can't let you guys down! I hope this is good enough. I promise I will do so much better.

"Cross, wait a minute." Ink quickly spoke, his hands clutching at the long grass, as Cross just finished undressing him. He immediately pulled his hands off of him, looking down at his lover with worry. Thinking he had done something wrong, or that Ink didn't want to continue. He probably wanted to go back home, Cross was stupid to think that he wanted to do it here, in his special place in the doodlesphere. But Ink paused the negative thoughts, by rubbing his shoulder blade reassuringly. "I'm feeling really weak." He told him softly. Making Cross widen his eyes a little, so worried for the health of his lover.   
"W-Weak how..?!" He panicked, cupping the other's jaw gently. So scared that he might just fall apart, if he was too rough. But was just shushed by Ink, clearly not wanting Cross to get all worried and frantic.   
"I just need your magic, I feel really drained. And I just need you to be gentle. Okay?" He explained slowly, seeing Cross nodding in understanding. Ink letting out a sigh of relief, and holding him close to him. Letting Cross continue what he was doing before they talked about this.

Cross made the quick decision for himself, that Ink needed him to start now. So he took hold of his femur, lifting it up and lovingly stroking it. Smiling down at Ink, before pressing their teeth together briefly. He then moved away, and gently pushed himself in. Holding Ink's legs up for him, and listening to his whimpers and moans as he started to slowly roll his hips forth and back. Trying to give him as much pleasure as he could, but also trying to make himself come quickly. Ink really needed him, so he wanted to deliver. Once Ink let out sweeter and more loving noises, he felt that he could start using his magic. Knowing it would make both their releases come faster.

Cross shut his eyes tightly, in concentration, and started to summon his soul. Feeling the magic start to build up inside out of him, making him moan. Cross thrusting a little deeper, as it started to flood into Ink. It being a little more difficult, with his lack of soul. But Cross was trying his best. And knew his hard work was working, when he heard Ink let out a loud and whiny moan, clinging to him like a limpet. "C-Crossy..!" He weeped, as he was softly driven into. Cross' ecto member suddenly shooting pure magically energy into him, immediately regenerating him. At such a rate, that Ink nearly left the ground as he screamed. Shaking, as he came himself. Cross only felt a little bit, but knew that was Ink's body's way of conserving energy. He just held his quivering lover close, letting him pass out into a sleep, keeping him in his arms. Not pulling out until he was unsummoned. He kissed Ink's cranium, sighing softly. He wanted to know why his baby was so weak and strained, all of sudden.   
But, of course. Ink hadn't told his boyfriend about the problems he was having. Being unable to unsummon a female ecto, throwing up more than usual and his sudden neediness and mood swings. Ink himself didn't know what all of this meant, but was sure it couldn't be good. And was sure that his teammates cannot know. Especially Cross.


	20. Your Own Kink (Praise Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this on what I'd guess Cross' kink to be. I'm not comfortable saying mine, and I don't even know what it is lol. So yeah, here's a praise kink chapter, with face sitting.

Cross took a deep breath, as he saw blackness. Ink's hands securing the blindfold, and kissing his jaw quickly. "You're such a good boy." He soothed, gently rubbing his cheek. "Now how about you undress yourself?" Ink instructed him, with a slightly firm undertone. Smirking, as he got a nod from the skeleton beneath him.  
He started with his sashes, untying them and slipping his jacket off afterwards. Pulling his shirt up slowly, exposing more bone as he went, until he threw it off over his head. Ink quickly fixing the blindfold, so it wouldn't move again. "Shorts too~" He teased in a sing song voice, making Cross grumble a little. He wasn't a natural bottom, so he would sass Ink a bit, when he'd give him orders. Not in a bratty way, he just wasn't used to Ink taking charge. Although, he was enjoying this already. And couldn't wait for what was gonna happen next. He unbuckled his belt with a lot of difficulty. Struggling with it, and wriggling about to try and make it easier. But Ink didn't help, he just waited. Holding him back, so Cross wouldn't get the relief he was looking for. Patience payed off, as Cross finally threw the belt away from him with a relieved huff. Carrying on with his shorts, unzipping them and letting them join wherever the hell his other clothes were. He felt the newly summoned member in his boxers, start to to harden and grow. Especially as he heard Ink's sweet voice. 

"Someone's excited." He teased, palming him through the fabric. And smirking, when he heard Cross let out a throaty groan. "Do you think you've been good enough for a blowjob?" Cross immediately started to nod his head quickly. Needing Ink's mouth on him. But Ink just tutted at how desperate he was. "I don't think you've been good enough for that. So, you're going to be good, and make it up to me." He purred, and sat himself on his chest. Slowly dragging his phalanges along his sternum, before getting himself up on his knees, and sitting on Cross' face. The other a little surprised, but immediately started his job, licking and lapping at his clit. Tracing his tongue along his folds, holding onto his pelvis for support. Ink letting out small moans and whines, loving the sensation of his lover's wet tongue in him. 

Ink then squealed, as Cross suddenly dove his tongue deep down, without warning. Starting to grind against his mouth with a loud moan. "Oh, such a good boy~" He practically drooled, feeling himself get closer. Then he looked down, and saw a huge bulge in Cross' boxers, it almost looked painful. So he decided to give in a little. "You're so good, ah-! I think you deserve your reward..!" He managed to say, without stumbling on his words too much. Ink reached down, and pulled the hard cock out of his boxers. Feeling Cross tense underneath him, and smirking. Wrapping both hands around it, and pumping them both as fast as he could. Cross moaning loudly into Ink's pussy, bucking his hips up into his hand with grunts and groans, as he continued to use his tongue with no let up.   
Ink whining and almost yelling, as he bounced on his tongue. Squeezing him a lot tighter than he had before, but continuing his rapid rhythm. And just like that, Cross arched up as he came on his hands. Ink surprised by how much there was, and that brought on his own orgasm. Moaning out, as she came all over Cross' face. 

"G-Good boy." Ink whispered, getting off of him, and hearing him gasp a little. Smiling as he used a tissue to wipe his own hands, before cleaning up Cross. Taking the blindfold off, and letting his lover look up at him.   
Cross smiled in a slightly drunk looking way, thinking Ink looked so beautiful looming above him like that. Yep, this was definitely how Cross wanted to die. Once Ink got under the covers with him, Cross pulled him close. Cuddling him against his ribcage, and not letting him go all night. Ink just smiling slightly, as he felt fatigue overcome him.


	21. Shower Sex

Ink sighed softly, as he started undressing himself for a shower. Throwing his scarf and vials on the floor, before letting his top join the pile. Groaning in slight discomfort as he pulled the wet underamour off his bones. Their mission had gone well, apart from the fact that Underfell's Waterfall nearly flooded. Leaving them all soaking. Ink had let everyone go before him, but Cross had let him go before him. Which was kind of him. Whilst they waited, Cross had made a half decent dinner of noodles for the team. Ink could still feel his magic absorb it, but it was in a different way than normal. It felt weird. And when Ink turned around to face the mirror, he saw why. A small, lavender soul was sitting glowing, in his ribcage. Ink fell back against the wall, panicking as he looked at the intruder in his body. He's never had a soul, why would he have one now?! He tried to calm down, by taking deep breaths whilst still staring at it. He just wanted to know why this was in his body. Ink nervously held his hand close to it, trying to channel his magic to summon it. After a few shaky attempts, the little heart gently dropped into his hands. Ink staring at it with awe, he was about to touch it, but it's glow started to flicker. He panicked, and quickly pushed it back in. Staring back down at it, to thankfully see it start steadily shining and beating again. 

Then it struck him, and he realised what had just happened. This soul was living off of him, and it needed his magic to survive. But why was it showing itself now? Why was it glowing? He'd seen monster's souls before, but they never showed these traits. His mind froze, as he remembered one of his most hated memories. When Error had pulled a fetus soul out of a pregnant woman, and had crushed it in his hands. Ink saw his hands shaking, as he realised that he was pregnant. He felt sick, and felt tears roll down his cheeks. He can't protect universes bearing a child! He can't keep Error at bay, without risking the soul's life. He didn't know what to do, and felt his mind going dangerous places. The paint inside him, telling him that he'll do great, and that his teammates will help him. But the soulless part of him, telling him to get rid of it. His mind felt conflicted, as he stared down at the soul in his chest. But then he remembered, from the lavender colour of it. Cross. This was Cross' child too. He couldn't bear to tell him, he didn't want to. Maybe it would just be better, if he stopped taking his vials and just killed it. That way, nobody would know if had ever happened, and he could go back to good health. He nodded slowly to himself, as he took a few shaky breaths. Knowing that was what he had to do. 

"Ink, you okay? I don't hear the shower." Cross' worried voice came from behind the door, accompanied by a soft knock. Ink froze again, and realised that he was in here to take a shower. He quickly shoved his overalls down, peeled his half leggings off and did the same with his underwear. "I-I'm fine..!" He called, turning the shower on and quickly stepping inside. Drawing the curtain, and facing the wall. Knowing that he didn't sound fine, when he said that. And knew Cross would want to come inside to check. And sure enough, he heard the door open and then close. Then some rustling, and curtain opening. He felt Cross' arms wrap around his pelvis, and tried not to start crying again, as he hid their own child from him.   
"Are you okay, baby?" He asked him gently, pressing kisses against his vertebrae and collar bone. Ink gave him a small nod, as felt something start to poke him in the pubis. "Sorry- I'm... god, I'm sorry." Cross quickly apologised, as his moved him and his hardened member away from him. But Ink shook his head quickly, needing a distraction. And this life sucker needed more magic, so it was a good solution, he thought. Cross frowned slightly, as returned back to his original position. "Are you sure? I mean, right now?" Ink just smiled weakly to himself, as he nodded again. "Just don't slip." Ink tried to joke, but couldn't stop the bad thoughts. He didn't deserve Cross. He didn't deserve such a kind and thoughtful man, when he wanted to kill his child without his permission or even knowing. 

"No promises, Inky." He responded with a chuckle, managing to align himself in this slightly tricky position. He was tempted to ask his lover to turn around, but if Ink was shy then he wouldn't question it. He grunted, as he thrust into him. Hearing Ink whimper, as he started up a gentle but deep pace. Knowing Ink liked it deep. He held onto his pelvis tight, as he felt confident enough to build up the pace. Ink moaning into the tiles, as he bucked his hips back, matching his thrusts. Cross moaning, as he started to angle himself differently, it feeling amazing as Ink continued to thrust back against him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and could feel Ink's walls tighten slightly.   
Ink let out a semi loud moan, as he came all over Cross' dick. He released with a shaky groan, at that feeling. Coating his insides, and making Ink shudder as he remembered the first time he came inside. The action that had got them in this mess. They both panted, and Cross pulled out of him first. Kissing his cranium. "Do you need a minute?" He asked, smiling sadly as he got a nod. He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, and heading into their room. 

Ink took a few shaky breaths, as he felt the soul absorb its father's cum. He turned the shower off, once he felt calm enough to get out. But when he drew the curtain, he saw Cross' soaking wet clothes covering the floor. Getting Blue's fluffy bunny rug filthy. He clenched his fists, as he felt himself start to get consumed by anger. He quickly wrapped a towel around him, and stormed into his and Cross' room. Finding his boyfriend getting dressed into tracksuit bottoms and a vest. Ink denied the fact that he looked hot right now, and quickly grabbed some pyjamas for himself. "Why can't you clean up after yourself? What, do you think I'm just gonna clean up after you forever? Because I'm not your housewife, and I never will be!" He yelled at Cross, who looked quite confused about the ordeal. He really didn't know Ink had this side, but wasn't really scared of it.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown. And that was where Ink drew the line. He narrowed his eyes, and pushed him towards the doorway. "You don't know what I'm talking about? You don't?! Well go look in the bathroom, and clean everything up!" He snapped, almost screamed at him. Cross just stepping away from him, looking quite annoyed about getting yelled at. "You're overreacting." He huffed, but was only yelled at more.   
"I'm overreacting?" He laughed sarcastically, before shaking his head at Cross. "Do you really need to act like such a child? Go clean up the mess, and take this with you." He ended it by slamming the door in his face. Crossing his arms, and starting to get dressed. That felt really good, to let all that coiled anger out. But as he calmed down, he just went back to feeling terrible. Cross wasn't going to forgive him for a while, and just felt awful about that. He slammed the door in his face! Who does that? Not a caring boyfriend, that Cross is used to him being. And without Cross knowing about the pregnancy, he'll just think that Ink's changed, and that he's an ass now. Ink collapsed into bed, and started to cry once he got under the duvet. Bringing his patellas up to his ribs, and rocking himself gently. Trying to soothe himself, and trying to forget about the soul inside of him, that was causing so much pain. 

After beating the living shit out of a training dummy, Cross felt fatigue take over his body. He sighed softly, as he headed back to Ink's bedroom on instinct. But froze in the doorway, when he saw Ink crying himself to sleep. He just sighed, as the argument re entered his mind. Despite hearing Ink call his name, he shut the door and headed to his bedroom, that he hadn't slept in since he first joined. He shut the door behind him with another long sigh. Pulling his vest off, and laying back on his bed. It felt so strange, without someone beside him. But he just shook his head bitterly, and turned over on his side. Shutting his eyes, and quickly falling asleep with hate filled thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a petty argument, but Ink is pregnant. And he's about to begin the painful process of the soul becoming a baby skelly.


	22. Desk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I kinda struggled with this one.

"Cmon Inky, just a quick one." Cross tried to persuade his lover, who was hard at work creating. But he looked so worn out and stressed, all Cross wanted to do was help him release some of it.   
Ink sighed softly, it being undeniable that he really wants wanted to. But he had been out of schedule recently, with his pregnancy scare. And desperately needed to get back to things. "No, I'm so behind on this au. I can't take a break." He reluctantly argued, sighing softly. Cross heard the disappointment in his sigh, and started to gently rub his shoulders. "Well, what if I could make you feel good, without you taking a break?" He asked with a slightly enticing tone to his voice. Wanting Ink to just give in and say yes, and revelled in the fact that he already seemed to be cracking.   
"Fine, okay." Ink said with the a huff, giving into him with not much thought. He then felt a bit surprised, as Cross sat him up, and sat on his chair. Before pulling him back down on his lap. Rubbing his waist, as he pulled his overalls down and stuck his hand in his pants. Starting to gently play with his folds. Making Ink whimper, and bite his lip, as he started to continue drawing. Trying to keep quiet, and not let himself lose too much focus. Which was admittedly, getting a bit hard, especially with Cross pushing two fingers inside of him.

Ink moaned softly, as he gripped onto his pencil in an attempt to hold his pleasure down. But as Cross added another finger, and started to scissor him, he couldn't continue that.   
"For fucks sake, just fuck me already!" He whined, whimpering as Cross' phalanges pulled out of him.   
"Oh baby, thought you'd never ask~" He growled, unzipping himself as Ink pulled his underwear down his femurs. Gently pushing his artwork to the side, and laying face down on the desk. Shuddering as he felt Cross' tip teasingly drag against his folds. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, as he waited for the younger to stop teasing him.   
But Cross finally let up, as he stood up and thrust into him. Groaning, as he bottomed out and supported his hands on the desk. Hearing Ink whine once again, below him and started to thrust at a quick pace. Managing to get rapidly faster, everytime he reentered. Shutting his eyes, as he listened to the bliss of Ink's sweet moans beneath him. They sounded like they were pulled from those weird Japanese sex cartoons Fresh watched. 

"Cross!" He smirked, as he he heard Ink shout his name. Feeling compelled to deliver more pleasure to his lover. Thrusting so hard, that the desk was starting to bang against the wall. Ink gripping tightly at his scarf, which he moaned into as he was pounded into. Feeling his skull slide back and forth on the smooth surface, whimpering as he felt himself get closer. And from Cross giving it his all, he could tell that he was the same. 

"Come on, cum for me baby." He grunted, his movements started to get a bit sloppy and mismatched, as he felt himself getting unbelievably close. Groaning loudly, as he felt the satisfaction of him and Ink cumming at the same time. Shivering slightly, as his rainbow cum dripped off his member. Seeing that it was coated with it, when he pulled out. But for some reason, didn't see his own coming out of Ink. He ignored it, as he sat down with a huff. Pulling his lover back onto his lap, and kissing his neck gently. Settling with just nuzzling the spinal discs, with a small smile as Ink relaxed against his chest.   
Mission accomplished; he thought to himself as he hugged him close.


	23. Trying a New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this position was only appropriate. Oh, I can see the comments already lmao. Enjoy this chapter on the first day of August.

"So, you enter me normally..." Ink told his lover, as he stared down at his phone. Reading up on how to perform the 'X-Factor' position. They had recently decided to start being more adventurous with their sex, since they were having it so often. For reasons Ink knew, but Cross just didn't ask.   
"Okay..." He nodded along, preparing himself for entering his lover. He stroked his ribs, feeling the fabric of the long sleeved top he was wearing. Frowning a little, but didn't question why he was wearing it. Not wanting Ink to get moody at him again. He gently kissed along the white material, as Ink continued reading the article.   
"Then you're gonna like slide yourself around, so your chest and legs are off me. And our bodies form an 'x'." He tried to explain, and saw Cross smirk. Understanding what he meant.  
"This position was just made for me." He bragged with a smug expression, making Ink roll his eyes. Turning off his phone, and putting it on the bedside table. Once he had done that, Cross pushed himself inside of him. Frowning, as he tried to figure out how he'd do this. He sprawled one of his hands out to the side, and tried to shimmy his upper body around. Keeping himself hilted was the problem that he feared most, and that fear was coming true. Feeling his length start to slip closer to going back out, but just Ink saw his struggles. Grabbing ahold of his pelvis, and quite firmly holding him down as he turned around. 

Finally, managing to form an x with their bodies, like Ink said; Cross propped his upper body up with his arms, and started to thrust hard. Ink moaning out slightly loudly, at the twisted angle inside him. It felt absolutely amazing, almost indescribable. As Cross started to pick up the pace, Ink grit his teeth and grabbed at bedsheets. Writhing in pleasure underneath his boyfriend, as he really sped up.

Ink panted out moans and soft curses, as Cross plowed into him at that perfect angle. Ink letting go of the sheets to favour holding his lover. His pelvis at perfect grabbing level, he grabbed onto his pubis and then remembered the article saying something about massaging your partner being hot. Ink then took hold of Cross' tail bone, starting to rub it up and down, like he would his cock. Cross shuddering and groaning in response, as he slammed into his wall over and over. Feeling himself get close, as Ink pumped his tailbone at quick a bit of speed. Giving several more hard thrusts, doing his best for Ink before cumming inside of him. The sudden squirt coating his insides, and making Ink go over the edge too. Crying out, as he arched his back slightly. 

Cross awkwardly moved back round, once he had recovered a little. Gently pulling out of his lover, and kissing his cranium.   
"I enjoyed that. It's definitely your position." Ink told him with a small smile, looking exhausted. Cross smirking slightly, as he lay down with him, holding him close. Nuzzling their skulls together, and dozing off.


	24. Shy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: attempted abortion and bloody injuries. Ink faking a mental illness.

Ink was once again, finding himself sobbing with his knees to his chest in the bathroom. Rocking himself, to try and soothe his panic about the soul inside his chest. Him and Cross had fallen out again, and that was pushing Ink to do him. He wanted to be himself again, he wanted for him and Cross to be like they used to. It was all the soul's fault; Ink convinced himself. Taking a deep breath, as he summoned an black ink bone. Aiming it right towards the being in his chest. And shooting it forward, wincing as he felt pain. But nothing other than that. He quickly looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw the soul intact, and the attack sticking through his collarbone. Ink furrowed his brows in frustration, and summoned at least five. There's no way he'd miss, this time.   
The first landed in his third rib, second decorating his sternum, third embedded in the same place as his first. Fourth in his first rib bone, and the last one was mere centimetres away from the soul. Ink started to yell in pain and anger. He couldn't kill this unborn child, he couldn't do it. He kept on missing, which he never did. He made the bones disappear, as he felt all the bloody marrow trickle down and inside his ribcage, landing on his clothed pelvis. 

He broke down again, crying and yelling into his hands as he wished for the baby to be gone.   
His thoughts were then interrupted by a knock. And he quickly got up, opening the medicine cupboard and scrambling about for gauze and bandages. He shut it, and slapped the gauze onto all six of his wounds. Making sure that the last piece was large enough to cover his soul, too. Not caring or having the time to clean the cuts first. He managed to bandage the whole half of his chest up, with a lot of difficulty. It was difficult to do the ribs by himself, and in a hurry. But he succeeded, and taped it up securely. He looked down one last time, and was relieved to see no purple glow through the bandages. He was about to reach for his top, but Cross had already lost his patience and opened the door. His eyes widening as he saw Ink's chest. He ran over, and fell to his knees in front of him. "Ink, what happened?" He asked quickly, with so much worry in his voice. 

"I-" Ink stopped himself, to think of an excuse. And started thinking about Geno, and his problems with depression. His thoughts clicked, as he thought of the perfect excuse. "I cut myself." He told Cross, feeling so bad about lying. Especially from how concerned and upset he looked.   
"Oh baby, I had no idea..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Ink, and bringing him close to his chest in a gentle hug. Ink tensing slightly, as he thought about how much he didn't deserve this. Cross now thought he was depressed, and although that was a good excuse for his pregnancy side effects. It didn't feel right to go along with this, but he ignored his inner feelings, and played the role.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He told him in a gentle tone, carefully picking Ink up, and carefully carried him to their bedroom. He pressed a kiss to his skull, as he lay him down on the mattress. But Ink grabbed his clavicle, and brought him down to clank their teeth together. Desperately wanting the thrill of sex, to kill off his feelings. He tugged at Cross' top, trying to tell him what he wanted.   
"You want that now?" Cross asked, pulling away from him. Feeling a little concerned for his lover, and sighed softly when he saw a timid nod. He sat up, and pulled his tee off. Throwing it on the floor, and sliding his tracksuits off. Leaving his boxers on for now. Ink didn't like this, but didn't want to appear suddenly better. So he stayed with a depressive and shy personality. Slowly pushing his shorts down, and letting Cross gently caress his femurs. The taller slowly rubbing the insides of them, always looking up to check on his lover. 

When it came time to remove underwear, Cross did his own first. Then took off Ink's for him, cooing in reassurance, as Ink covered his face in embarrassment. "Hey, you're beautiful. Okay?" He told him, taking a hold of Ink's hands and gently pinning them down on the bed. Ink's breath hitching, as he blushed up at Cross. It was like their first time all over again.   
Cross then lined himself up, and slowly pushed in. Hearing Ink's forced whimpers, so took breaks between going deeper. It taking quite a long time for Cross to get hilted, and for Ink to get comfortable. It was kinda annoying Ink, having to act this way, when he just wanted to pounded into. But he couldn't stop this act, until it was at a believable time to let it slip. 

"Are you okay?" Cross whispered worriedly, kissing him briefly, before getting a slight nod. He started to roll his hips, without taking his eyes off his loving. Seeing the contortions on his face worried him at first, but then smiled when he saw a pleasured look. Starting to deeply thrust, at a slow, but decent pace. Ink hiding his face in the pillow, as he let out embarrassing noises. Despite wanting to yell for him, he kept them nervous and quiet.   
Cross just chuckled gently, as he continued at that page, gently squeezing Ink's hands as he enjoyed this tender moment between them. "Let me hear your moans, it's just me." He tried to reassure Ink, but got a shaking head from his lover. Nodding in respect to his privacy, as he thrust a little bit faster. Ink being a blushing and whining mess, as he held onto Cross' hand tightly. Starting to enjoy going slow, and feeling the pleasure in his body built up, twitching a few times before quite abruptly cumming. Cross hadn't had time to get close, but he didn't mind, and pulled out. Laying beside his worn out boyfriend. 

"B-But you didn't-" Ink tried to say, but was cut off by Cross himself.   
"It doesn't matter, as long as you felt good." He told him, kissing his cranium. "I'll let you sleep. Dream wanted to see me about now." He said, rubbing his hand before getting up, and getting dressed. Looking back, and exchanging a small smile with Ink. Then Cross left, quietly closing the door behind him. Leaving Ink to break his act, with a loud sigh. He genuinely felt like shit, and still didn't know what to do about the baby. But at least, now he had a genuine reason to be upset, needy and tired all the time. Now Cross wouldn't suspect anything. And that was good.


	25. With Toys

Ink moaned, as Cross pushed the vibrator inside of him. His legs trembling a little, as he turned his head to side, so he was more comfortable. And so he could look back at Cross. Who was already pulling the toy out, and thrusting it back in quickly. He had been on a solo mission, and had got really badly battered up. So much, that Cross just didn't have enough magical energy to summon an ecto-dick. But Ink was so desperate for him, that they decided to come up with an alternative. Ink had drawn a vibrator, and let Cross pleasure him with it. Even without the function on, it still felt good. He made sure, to make it as a big as Cross, so he was lacking in any pleasure whatsoever. 

Cross started pushing it in and out, at quite a fast pace. It feeling weird not moving his hips, right now. But just let his hands to the work, as Ink moaned sweetly. "Cross, please turn it on." He immediately obeyed, wanting to make his lover happy. It had been quite a scare, when Ink had cut himself all over his ribs. But he discovered, that he hadn't been taken equal amounts of his vials, and realised that was culprit. He felt so relieved, that Ink wasn't actually depressed. He had really pressed him to take them properly, since then. And Ink hadn't forgotten yet; Cross being glad of that. 

He turned on the toy, and heard a buzzing sound fill their room, as well as Ink's surprised and pleasured gasps. He clearly wasn't expecting it to feel so good. Ink mewled, as Cross quickly built back the speed from before. The skeleton beneath him, arching his back up like a cat, and trying to grind against the bed as he felt more and more pleasures, stimulating him all at once. It felt so overwhelming, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to a release. Cross always seemed to know that too, and thrust deeper at the perfect timing. Tilting the device, so the vibrating head of the toy hit his g-spot. Ink almost screamed into the pillow, as he came explosively onto the toy, some of the rainbow cum landing on Cross' hands and on the bed sheets. He panted deeply, as he stayed on his front. Still hiding the soul from Cross, not going to forget to that, even post orgasm.   
He peeked round, and saw Cross up and getting undressed into his boxers. Ink blushed a little bit, with a small smile, then sat up himself. Reaching down to the floor, and pulling on one of Cross' t-shirts that was too big for him. It barely goinf back his fibias. He smiled a little again, then got back in bed. Cross getting under the covers with him, and kissing his teeth briefly. "I love you." He said softly. Making Ink almost forget about this whole ordeal, it was only him and Cross in his mind.   
"I love you too." He whispered, snuggling up close to his chest. Cross holding his spine gently, as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	26. Bad Sex

Ink and Cross were cuddling on the sofa, watching The Notebook. They would make occasional comments about how handsome Ryan Gosling was, but for the most part they were both bored. Ink then turned the TV off, and looked at Cross. "We should recreate that kiss." He suggested, thinking that it was really romantic, and kinda hot, especially if it was with Cross. Smirking, when he got a quick nod from Cross. They both stood up, and Ink practically jumped into his arms. Laughing as Cross caught him lovingly, holding him up by his femurs, as Ink crossed them over his back. Their teeth mashing together, as they kissed passionately.   
Cross shut his eyes, and gently ran his tongue over his teeth, desperately wanting entrance. Which he was quick to receive, their tongues immediately mingling and dancing in Ink's mouth, as they made out roughly. Cross squeezing his bones, while Ink grasped at his shoulders. 

"Please Cross..." Ink breathed, as they pulled away. Wanting to just do it like this, thinking that it would feel amazing. Cross quickly got the message, and started awkwardly taking Ink's trousers and pants off. His own trackies falling to floor with his boxers. This position made it kind of awkward to do anything, and was starting to worry that this wouldn't be good for either of them, when he realised how difficult lining up was. He found it really difficult to just thrust upwards, and couldn't hold himself without finding it hard to carry Ink. He found himself quickly getting irritated, huffing as angrily as he kept on trying to go up, bending his knees every time. But Ink thankfully, ended his misery, by taking a hold of his dick. Lining up for him, and letting him thrust up into him. Gasping a little as he did, but then waited for him to get a good rhythm going. And that didn't happen at first, Cross desperately trying, but just shallowly thrusting was the best he could do in this position. Shutting his eyes, so he didn't have to look at Ink's disappointed expression, he kept on going. Trying to find the G-spot, to try and things more exciting. But couldn't angle himself either, and found himself just having to settle with bad sex. It felt like hours, that the shit thrusts went on for. Cross desperately trying to make it feel better throughout, but just couldn't. He prayed that somehow Ink would be able to get off from this. And felt relieved, as he started to bounce himself on his cock. Moaning as it actually felt good, now. He felt a little bad that Cross couldn't get pleasure too, but not too bad. He continued as fast as he could, until he came with a quiet squeal. Panting a little, as he got himself off of Cross. The taller sighing slightly, and looking down as he unsummoned.   
"Sorry that that sucked..." He told him, sounding kind of awkward, but mostly apologetic. He really was annoyed with himself for this.  
"It's fine, babe. Don't worry about it." Ink told him with a small smile, forgiving him, because it was his idea for that position. Cross just nodded, still not looking at him. Seeming ashamed of himself.   
"I'm gonna have a shower." Was all he said before leaving. Ink just shrugging, and heading into their room after picking their clothes up. Pulling his underwear and trousers back on, then turning to look in the mirror. He slowly took his top off, and stared at the soul in his chest. Sighing softly, as it glowed a soft lavender. The same colour as Cross'; his love's soul.   
"What am I gonna do with you..?" He asked himself quietly, shaking his head and looking away his reflection. 

"Well, you could start by telling Cross. The father." Dream's voice said. Ink thought he might be hearing things, but panicked when he saw that Dream was actually standing in his doorway. He quickly threw his tee back on, hiding it. Desperate for Dream to have not seen it, but knew that he had.   
"Don't hide it from me, and stop hiding it from him." Ink looked away from his best friend, shaking his head. He didn't understand, Dream just couldn't understand what he was going through.  
"It's not as simple as that." He mean to come off as snarky, but maybe it would shut the other up.   
"You're right, but surely telling him the truth would be easier than having an abortion?" He kept himself from yelling, but couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. "Ink, you're the god of creation. How can you destroy life just like that? How could you lie to Cross about being depressed..?!" Ink just shook his head, again. Not able to keep his cool after Dream said that.   
"I don't care. If I got rid of it, we wouldn't have this conversation. I wouldn't have to Cross, and I'd be normal again..!" He snapped, waiting for Dream to come up with something to say to that. But he didn't say anything, and just slapped Ink across the cheek.   
"Listen to yourself!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eye sockets. "This isn't you Ink, and if you don't pull yourself together... I-I'm kicking you out!" Ink was clearly taken a back by that, not thinking that Dream was being for real. He was about to say something, but Dream cut him off, knowing what he was gonna say. "And yes, I am serious." He said, then moved back to the door. "I'm telling Blue you're pregnant, and if you don't tell Cross, I'll tell him what you tried to do." Then he left, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ink frozen in place, in shock.   
He had never seen this side of Dream, and honestly didn't want to see it again. He knew that he wasn't bluffing, and was probably telling Blue right now. He couldn't have Blue knowing about that, there's no way he wouldn't tell Cross, if he knew that Ink had tried to kill it. His team would abandon him, and Cross. Cross would probably punch him in the face, and break up with him. He'd actually hate him, and would go back to work for Nightmare. He couldn't let that happen. What was more important? His team leaving him, or telling Cross that he was a father. He took a few deep breaths, before looking back up to face himself in the mirror.   
"I know what I have to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger. And you guys will be left hanging until the final chapter! *insert evil laughs here*


	27. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. We're so close to the end, but my grandpa's sheepdog died and I just couldn't write anything. So sorry if this sucks, I'm still grieving, since I lost four animals this year already.

Ink moaned, already feeling Cross pounding him into the mattress, they had only just started a few minutes ago. He really wanted it rough tonight, but Ink didn't mind. So did he.   
"God, fuck..!" He cried out, as Cross bit down hard on his spine. Ink wincing a little bit, but didn't mind the stings of pain too much. He was face down, his hips being held up by Cross. He loved this position; it hit him in just the right places, and hid the soul. Double bonus. But then he realised there was a third reason; spanking. Cross slapped his femur experimentally, and could tell from the whimpers beneath him, that Ink liked it. He smacked him with a lot more force, almost paddling him. Ink jerking forward at every slap, and making Cross thrust even harder. Between spanks, he was holding Ink's pelvis so tightly, he could already see rainbow bruises forming. And all the bitemarks on his spine was just straight up hot. Compelling him to really go for it, and get Ink closer to the home stretch. Grunting as he started to firmly thrust, striking right next to his sweet spot to tease him. Smirking, as Ink whined at him loudly in annoyance. 

He suddenly didn't really see the point in being quiet, since Dream obviously knew what they had been doing recently, so just didn't hold back. Howling out as Cross bit on the back of his bottom rips, knawing hard on the bone. But found it difficult to reach down there, and keep his hips going steadily. He decided to sit back up, and rut into his lover as fast and feverishly as he could.   
"Cross!!~" Ink practically screamed, as he came all over Cross' cock that he just pulled out. He grabbed a hold of Ink's skull, and brought his head down on his dick. Ink immediately starting to suck and slowly lick the best he could, tasting his own sweet cum with a moan. Being exhausted, but wanted Cross to feel good. He hollowed out his cheeks, and started to bob his head quickly. Hearing Cross gasp and moan loudly, his head lolled back and panting. "Fuck." He breathed, starting to fuck Ink's face to get himself closer to cumming. Ink smirking, as he slid his mouth down properly, to deepthroat him.   
"Ink... fuck, fuck fuck! Ink!!" Cross chanted, as he was thrown over the edge, cumming in Ink's mouth, some spurting out to cover his face. After swallowing, he pulled off with a lewd 'pop', and started to lick and lap up the purple substance on parts of his face. Cross' eyes half lidded, as he gently caressed Ink's jaw. Then laying down beside him with a tired groan, spooning his partner when he turned to his side. Gently placing skeleton kisses over the bites on his collarbone, making Ink softly smile as they cooled down from their hardcore session. A small yawn coming from the older, with Cross following the contagious action with a longer and louder one. Smuggling into his lover happily, and relaxing in each other's presence.


	28. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're only two days until the end! Until the big reveal :)
> 
> This is part one of Cross' birthday shenanigans, part two will be tomorrow and it will include birthday cake. Why? Because he deserves it :)

Cross smirked to himself, as he sat alone in the kitchen. Sipping on a glass of vodka, as he gazed around the hazy bar. Ink had completely transformed the place for his birthday, and their teammates had left them for the night, so it was perfect. Cross had been wanting to try and roleplay for a while, and Ink was more than happy to go all out on that wish. He strutted out in high heels, and the most sluttiest lingerie Cross had ever seen. It was black, and had a tiny pair of panties, with stockings, and a lacy bra. And the best part of it all, was that he had summoned an ecto body, and looked absolutely smoking hot. Ink had fairly slim but still squishy looking thighs, a not so flat stomach, and semi small, perky breasts. The more Cross stared at him, the more he wanted her. He could already feel his smart trousers getting tight, as Ink started to sexily dance. Swaying his hips, and bending over to show off his ass. Cross blushing a little, as he was feeling really quite restricted. Then Ink did a spin, and turned around to look at him. Striding over confidently, and grabbing a hold of his tie. Leaning in and mashing their teeth together. Immediately shoving his tongue in Cross' mouth, and exploring his mouth. Cross quite surprised by how fast this was going, but wasn't complaining.  
Ink sat down on his lap, immediately grinding down on his achingly trapped member. "Oh baby, you want me already?~" He teased, starting to rub him feverishly through his trousers. Cross throwing his head back, never seeing Ink so straight forward like this. He absolutely loved it. He nodded along to his words, panting like a dog in heat, as Ink continued to do nothing but tease him. But then held him close to his face, smirking at his heated and desperate expression. "Let's go somewhere more private." Cross felt his soul leap for joy, as Ink practically dragged him by his tie into their room. Not bothering to shut the door, as he threw Cross on the bed. He quickly took his tie off, and started unbuttoning his shirt, as Ink sat on his lap again. Starting to undress himself, and throwing the garments on the floor. Showing his full body off to Cross, not having done that since before he got pregnant. Smirking, as he saw Cross staring at him like he was some kind of work of art. He kissed him with tongue, once again. Cross fighting back this time, as he started to squeeze and play with Ink's breasts. Taking a hold of both of them, and pushing them together. Ink pulling away, to let out a few moans, gently stroking Cross' skull to let him know he was doing good. Mewling as he started to suck on his nipples, like a baby would for milk. Ink tried to put that thought of his head, but ultimately couldn't. So pushed him away gently, so he wouldn't break character. Instead, he reached down and quickly unzipped Cross. Bringing him erection out of his boxers, and squeezing it hard. "You're huge." He purred, and Cross seemed to grow to full length when he said that. Literally swelling with pride at the compliment. Loving when Ink called him big. He bucked his hips up desperately, as he waited for Ink to sit on him. And Ink just tutted up him, but let him have what he wants. "Only because you're the birthday boy." He whispered, making Cross shiver as he slowly slid down his member. Both of them letting out a long moan, Cross already holding his thighs tightly. Squeezing them as Ink started to bounce with no waiting. Just getting started, as he didn't want to make Cross wait any longer. Cross breathily moaning every time Ink went up on down on him, it feeling like heaven as this stripper rode him. Bucking his hips up into him, and making Ink erotically moan every time he did. So Cross didn't stop thrusting along with him. Going hard, as he could already feel himself get close. That familiar tightness building up, especially as Ink started to slam down on him. Upping the pace with every fast thrust Cross gave, loving the feeling of him squishing his thighs. Moaning out loudly with Cross, as they both started to chase their release. Ink already cumming with a load cry and moan, but didn't stop bouncing on him, and didn't let up at all. Riding him raw, at a pace he really couldn't take. Feeling the dam break, as he came up inside of him with a loud shout. Ink continuing to milk him, until he finally got off him. Coming out of character, and kissing him tenderly. Their tongues lazily dancing together, until they slowly pulled away. "Happy birthday, baby." Ink cooed, rubbing his cheek softly. Smiling as he saw Cross start to drift off to sleep at his relaxing affections. Slowly getting off his chest, and laying beside him. Laying his head on his chest, and listening to the soft beats of his soul. That sending Ink off to sleep, too.


	29. Food Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Cross' birthday celebrations.   
> Tomorrow is the last chapter, and the big reveal!

"Hey birthday boy, you haven't eaten all your cake yet." Ink purred, smirking as he placed the plate of cake on the bed beside them. He scooped up some of the icing, and started to suck them off his fingers in a sultry way. Cross stared at him with his mouth open, in awe and could already feel himself hard again. Then he felt Ink's hands dolloping icing on his jaw, feeling a little confused. But realised what was happening, when Ink started to lick and kiss sloppily at his cheek, cleaning up all the food off him. He blinked up at his partner, then smirked widely when he lay down on the bed. Getting some icing and cake, and rubbing it all over his female ecto body. Cross immediately diving in. Starting at his chest, and then trailing his tongue down to where he wanted to clean the most. His breasts. Cross clamped his mouth over one of his nipples, and sucked hard. Tasting the rich chocolate cake, and something a lot sweeter. He assumed it was the icing, so kept going. Listening to Ink's moans, that were sweeter than the cake. He pulled off with a gasp, with saliva connected his tongue with Ink's nipple. But Ink saw something that made him blush widely in embarrassment. Luckily, Cross just moved onto the next one, massaging the other, which he had just been on. Ink, realised from the same pulling sensation, that Cross was breastfeeding from him. He didn't like the thought of that at all, but Cross was enjoying himself so much, and it didn't feel bad in the slightest. So he just let him be, gently holding onto his skull to encourage him. Moaning softly, as he shut his eyes and stopped worrying about Cross seeing something he shouldn't. He just let him do as he pleased; and he seemed pretty focused on his boobs. 

Cross then finally, pulled off with a smack. Milk and saliva dribbling down his chin, which Ink quickly licked up, not wanting to see it. Just holding him close, before letting him continue. Feeling his tongue on his belly, and that made him terrified. He couldn't do it, and was about to push Cross off. But then he just went to his thighs. Suckling and occasionally nibbling as he ate the cake off the rainbow skin. Sighing softly against them, before sitting up to look at Ink after licking his lips. Ink felt so turned on, at that scene. But really wanted to pleasure Cross specifically. He grabbed the remains of the cake, and started rubbing it all over Cross' dick and balls. Cross leaning his head back, breathing heavily at the strange sensation. It feeling good enough for Ink to see lavender precum dribbling from his tip. Ink smirking once more, then moving in with slow, teasing licks.   
"Hah..." He moaned breathily, bucking his hips up desperately. His mind already starting to go foggy, barely aware of what he was doing. Then he yelled out, as Ink slowly slid down his whole shaft. Sucking all the cake off of him, and revelling at the taste. Looking up at Cross, and starting to quicken his bobbing at the look of pleasure on his partner's face. His eyes shut, head lolled back, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, as he made loud noises, that were moans and just incoherent sounds. He smirked around his cheek, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so. He then pulled off, and started to suck on his balls. Holding his length whilst he did so, pumping him, so he'd get closer to coming. The contrast between the sweet and salty tastes, making him moan. Hearing Cross gasp and groan at that. Continuing to buck into Ink's hand. He moved onto the other, once the left teste was sucked clean. Ink dragged the second out much longer, as to his delight hear Cross' moans getting closer together. "Ink, Ink! I'm cumming baby, fuck!!" He cried out, Ink quickly pulling off his ball, with a loud pop. And getting in front of Cross' tip, pumping him at an almost painful pace, before he came all over Ink's face. Panting heavily, as he collapsed back on the bed. His chest quickly rising and falling, as he recovered himself. Ink licked up what he could reach, then grabbed a tissue from his bedside table, and cleaned the rest up. Making sure to not rub any into his eye sockets, because he really didn't want to embarass himself like that. He threw the tissue in his art bin, and put the plate on the floor. Then finally, pulling an oversized t-shirt on, and getting under the covers with his lover. Gently nuzzling their frontals together with a small smile, watching his lover fall asleep again. "Happy birthday, my love." Were the last words Cross heard, before falling asleep.


	30. Whatever Pleases You (Body Paint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thought Ink would enjoy paint play with some cross dressing, so I decided to do that.  
> I will be making a continuation work, focusing on their family life. It won't be ready for a while, probably.  
> I've really enjoyed this, and can't thank all of you enough for the hits, kudos and comments. They've really helped me not give up on this. Thank you!  
> I love you all, and I'll miss each and every one of you ♥

Ink stared at himself in the mirror blankly, not having taken his vials yet for today, and was at that point where the paint still hadn't quite worn off. So his emotions were dulled, basically numb at this time in the morning. He paused, as he looked at his ecto body. Seeing breasts full of milk, and a large stomach. His rainbow magic couldn't hide the baby skeleton living in there, anymore. He placed his hand under his womb, and glanced down at the curled up baby in there. He knew that he was going to give birth any day now, and still couldn't figure out why he hadn't told Cross yet. And how Cross hadn't figured out yet. Although, him and Cross hadn't seen each other at lot recently. Since he was busy with missions constantly, and Dream was making him stay in his bedroom like he was sick, so the only time they saw each other was dinner, and night time. Which wasn't enough for Ink. He needed to just tell him before it was too late. Ink pulled on the pastel skirt and tee over his huge body, and sighed softly. Deciding that he needed to tell Cross now. But, he should probably take his vials first. He reached down carefully for the sash, but froze a little. Remembering about that idea he had had, about covering Cross in pink paint, and letting his body soak it up as they fucked. That made him want this even more, and he decided to go look for Cross. But before he could even open the door, said man entered. Smiling softly at Ink, but his eyes widened a little as he was pushed onto the bed without a word. 

"Good to see you too." He teased, smirking up at Ink, as he sat on his lap. Already starting to undress him of his combat outfit. His black tee, sashes, cape, belt and shorts were very quickly on the floor. His boxers soon joining them, as Ink pecked his teeth lovingly. "I want you to help me take my vials~" He purred, smirking at Cross' slightly confused face. Not knowing how to even think, about doing that. But Ink quickly made that clear, by picking up the pink vial of his paint, and started to drip the substance onto different parts of Cross' body. Some on his upper vertebrae, collarbone, ribs and pelvis. Cross not yet summoned, but Ink could already see his magic gathering, from the cold paint. He kissed his teeth one last time, before moving to his neck, and licking along his spine. Following the bumps and ridges with his tongue, before trailing down to his collarbone and ribs. Being a little more open mouthed with them, as he felt the paint enter his system, and start to fill him full of passion and need. Feeling himself start to get turned on, as he nibbled on his mandible. Hearing Cross groan deeply, and feeling his huge member forming, pressing against his clothed folds. Making him moan, and start to get a little wet. But didn't stop, and continued his lapping of the paint. Reaching his pelvis, and smirking when he saw his cock covered in it. He gave little kittens licks to the tip, and then enveloped his mouth around him. Cross moaning out loudly, as Ink worked his magic mouth around him. 

But then he pulled away, once he tasted Cross' salty precum. Seeing a lilac colour covering Cross' cock, from the paint mixing with his cum. He got up on his knees, and removed his pink and rainbow stained underwear. Them landing on the array of Cross' clothes on the floor. They swapped positions, and Ink let Cross press into him. Moaning out, as he started immediately thrusting quickly. The paint acting as really good lube, as they slapped their hips together with every movement. Cross squeezing at his thighs tightly, as he pushed Ink's heels past his head into the spread eagle position, getting to hit into so many good angles. With Ink practically screaming underneath him, at the overwhelming amounts of pleasure. "That's it baby, come for me." Cross growled, as he stared down at Ink's orgasmic face. His eyes pink hearts, with a huge blush on his face, and his tongue covered in saliva and hanging out his mouth. Cross groaning and moaning loudly, as he felt Ink get tighter. He slammed into what he thought was his sweet spot, but felt a bit harder. And they both came screaming and yelling. Ink more in pain and pleasure, as he held onto his stomach tightly, knowing that Cross had just hit the baby. Whimpering as Cross gently pulled out of him. Both of them lying back in each other's arms, as they recovered. Ink trying to think about how to tell Cross about the baby. "Cross... I need to tell you something." Ink told him, sitting up, and slowly turning around to face him. Cross just nodded, sitting up with him, to show he was listening. A relaxed smile on his face, and Ink felt bad knowing that would change soon. "Cross... I'm..." He tried to say, but whined in frustration when he still didn't know how to tell him. But then he remembered what Cross had taught him, whenever he couldn't find the words to say something; he should draw it. In this case, it would be easier to just show him. Ink slowly held the bottom of his paint covered top, and pulled it up and off. Showing his pregnant stomach, with the baby inside. He looked nervously at Cross, for his reaction. And he just looked shocked, speechless. He slowly moved his hand, to touch his ecto tummy. Staring at his baby inside his Inky, and he started to cry. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, he was finally going to have a family again. He hugged Ink's mid-section gently, just weeping silently. Ink hugging him back, sighing softly as he kissed his cranium. Just sitting there with him, as he cried of happiness. But then the joy slightly fading, as he realised what size Ink was, and that their baby was formed. Ink had kept this from him for his whole pregnancy. He frowned at his lover, not understanding why. "Why... Why'd you keep this from me?" He asked slowly, almost in disbelief. Ink took a deep breath, knowing that Cross was going to end it with him for this. He felt tears well up, at the thought of Cross leaving him and just sighed. "I was trying to get rid of it." Cross' eyes narrowed in anger, but Ink continued. "That's why I cut myself, I was trying to kill it. I just... didn't know you would react. And I was so freaked out about being pregnant. Dream found out in September, and he's told Blue. But he threatened to kick me out, if I didn't keep it. So I decided to keep it, and kept on putting off telling you. And now, I'm telling you, and I can't believe I am." He finished it with a deep breath, flinching as he waited for Cross to yell at him. And he got what he was expecting, and what he deserved. "You spend half your pregnancy trying to kill our baby?!" He bellowed, still crying as he stood up and started to pace in slight panic. "I can't fucking believe you! You just thought I wouldn't want a family, so you tried to kill it?!" Ink looked away from him, wanting to feel sad, but his body, only feeling love, was trying to think about the baby, and that Cross still loved him. He quickly reached for his paints, and sipped at them all, not caring about the amounts. And immediately, started to sob loudly. Cross could feel those cries pulling at his soul, in a maternal urge to protect Ink, but he still couldn't believe what he had done. "P-Please Cross..! I wasn't taking these, I was so s-scared... I didn't think there was another way out!" Ink cried out, hugging himself tightly, feeling a lot of pain in his abdomen. But tried to brush it aside to focus on Cross. "That better not be another lie!" "It's not, I swear on my life, it's not!!" At those words, Cross' facial expressions softened, and he slowly approached him again. Gently rubbing his tummy, and nodding in between deep breaths. "Okay... I believe you." He told him, his voice full of nothing but love and care, once again. But Ink couldn't stop crying, as the pain was getting worse. "C-Cross it hurts..!" He whimpered and groaned, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. Just wanting the pain to go away. Then he froze, as he felt liquid roll down his thighs. "Cross!!" He panicked, and Cross nodded shakily. Seeing the blood rolling down his legs, and onto the bed. He quickly got dressed, and covered Ink with a blanket. "Dream! Get Sci!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling himself tear up as he realised they could actually lose the baby. He quickly lay down beside Ink, holding him close against his chest. His eyes wide, and freaked out. "Cross... the baby's coming. I can feel it." Ink whimpered, calming down to the sound of Cross' soul. It was beating in sync with the baby's, and Ink shut his eyes. Just listening to the soul, and not letting anything else enter his mind. Drowning out all the noises of portals being opened and closed, the loud talking between Cross, Dream, Blue and someone else. Ink refused to register them, and just kept himself right beside Cross. Not letting the outside world interfere, because he was having Cross' baby, and nothing was going to stop the love that he held for him, because of that.


End file.
